To change the future, change the past
by twilight jackal
Summary: Hermione und Ginny kommen in die Vergangenheit, um Bücher mit einigen Leuten zu lesen und ihre Zukunft mit eigenen Händen zu gestalten. Neue Kräfte, Animagi, HP-Bücher und mehr als nur unsere Lieblingsrumtreiber. Hogwarts und die Vergangenheit werden nie mehr sein, was sie waren. Und alles begann/wird beginnen mit einem Phönix. Keine Pairings fürs erste,Rating noch nicht endgültig.
1. Chapter 1

So, endlich mal wieder was neues von mir. Erst mal eine riesige Entschuldigung für die lange Stille, aber keine Sorge, Midnight ist nicht beendet oder abgebrochen, lediglich die Anregung zu schreiben fehlt mir zur Zeit.

Zur Abwechslung versuche ich mich mal an einem der tausend Varianten einer Vergangenheit-ließt-die-Bücher-Story. Wen's nicht interessiert, der sollte es nicht lesen. Alle anderen sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen.

Ich hoffe, einen etwas weniger ausgetretenen Pfad im Verlauf der Geschichte zu verfolgen, mal sehen, ob mir das gelingt.

Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht vorwarnen, ich habe mir bezüglich einer Möglichen Zeitleiste ein klein wenig künstlerische Freiheit herausgenommen. Ich weiß, dass mindestens eine Person nicht im richtigen Schuljahr ist, keine Sorge, aber hey, es ist meine Story ;).

nun will ich euch nicht länger abhalten von einem weiteren Werk der verehrten J. , allerdings mit meinen kleinen Veränderungen^^ Nix ist mir, alles ihr, wie immer halt.

Fröhliches Lesen wünscht der Twilight jackal

* * *

><p>1. Kapitel – Zurück nach Hogwarts.<p>

Die zwei jungen Frauen standen auf dem weiten Feld vorm See. Der Riesenkrake kam gemächlich ans Land geschwommen, um sich von den beiden eine Streicheleinheit abzuholen.

Sie blickten auf die kleine Steinmauer, welche im Schatten des Schlosses errichtet worden waren.

Nahe dieses kleinen Stücks waren die beiden Grabmäler sichtbar, eines reinweiß, das andere tiefschwarz, die letzte Ehrung, die zwei der größten Schulleiter von Hogwarts je zuteil werden sollte.

Ginny ging zögerlich auf die kleine Mauer zu, Hermione dicht hinter ihr. Aus einem großen Behälter am Eingang nahmen beide sich mehrere Kerzen. Die braunhaarige Frau ging langsamen Schrittes zu dem schwarzen Grabmal und legte eine Hand darauf. Sie spürte die Wärme des von der Sonne aufgeheizten Marmors. Auf eine kleine Bodenplatte stellte sie eine ihrer Kerzen und entzündete sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung. _'Wahrscheinlich drehen Sie sich gerade wieder in Ihrem Grab um, nicht war, Sir? Die gryffindorsche Alleswisserin steht an Ihrem Grabmal und entzündet Kerzen für all die verlorenen Seelen. Tja, hier stehe ich, Sir, und Sie können nichts mehr dagegen tun.'_

Sie zögerte kurz und holte dann eine lange, schwarze Feder aus ihrem Mantel. _'Ich habe Ihnen wieder eine mitgebracht, Sir. Wahrscheinlich empfinden Sie es eher als Beleidigung, dass ich Ihnen jetzt immer wieder diese Federn bringe, aber hätte ich es vorher gewusst... Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte ich Sie eher in das nächste Jahr gehext, als zuzulassen, dass solch mächtige Zutaten in Ihre Hände geraten.  
>Jede einzelne Woche stehe ich hier an all diesen Gräbern mit Ginevra. Sie hat nicht gelacht, seit dieser Nacht. Seit die letzten verbleibenden Anhänger des Dunklen Lords uns alles genommen haben... Nun, Sir, ich überlasse Sie nun wieder Ihrer Welt.'<em>

Sie legte die schwarze Feder vorsichtig neben die Kerze und ging zu den anderen Gräbern.

Nach weiteren geflüsterten Gesprächen standen Ginevra und Hermione eine Stunde später schließlich wieder gemeinsam am See. "Weißt du, Hermione, es ist einfach nicht richtig. Warum stehen wir hier und sie" Sie deutete kurz in Richtung der kleinen Mauer "mussten von uns gehen?"

Die Angesprochene sah in den Wald hinein. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Wenn ich nur könnte, ich würde sofort mein Leben einsetzen, um das alles zu ändern."

"Schon klar, was du meinst. Ich meine, niemand in unserem Alter sollte jede Woche Gräber besuchen. Wenn es nur irgendwie möglich wäre, die Geschichte zu ändern. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die wir nicht wussten, so vieles, was hätte verhindert werden können. Ich würde mein Leben aufgeben, um die Zeit nur ein einziges Mal zu erweichen."

Die beiden jungen Frauen saßen noch eine ganze Weile am Seeufer, kraulten den Riesenkraken und starrten in die Wolken. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Schloß tauchte plötzlich ein gepackter Rucksack vor ihnen auf, in welchem einige Bücher steckten. Hermione nahm eines davon heraus und starrte auf den Titel.

Ginny lehnte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin und holte entsetzt Luft. Dort stand "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Azkaban".

"Wie kann das sein? Hermione, was geht hier vor?"

Doch bevor eine Antwort auch nur formuliert war, tauchte plötzlich vor ihnen ein Vogel auf.

Er hatte wunderschönes, glänzendes Gefieder, lange Schweiffedern und seine Augen schienen von einem inneren Feuer erleuchtet zu sein. Doch am auffälligsten war wohl sein strahlend blaues Gefieder. _'Ein Phönix...' _Fasziniert starrten die beiden Hexen auf den Vogel, bis in ihren Köpfen eine Stimme widerhallte, so sanft und freundlich wie eine warme Decke im Winter.

'Wollt Ihr es wirklich?' Die beiden Frauen sahen sich überrascht an _'Wollen wir was wirklich? Wer bist du und was sollen diese Bücher?'_ Der Phönix zwitscherte eine sanfte Melodie 'Mir wurde bereits berichtet, dass Ihr beide nicht leicht zu überzeugen seid. Lasst mich das Angebot verdeutlichen. Wollt Ihr wirklich die Zeit ändern, die zu unserem Zusammentreffen hier führte?'

Sie starrten ihn völlig überrascht an, doch Hermione sammelte sich schnell _'Ich will die Vergangenheit ändern, selbst wenn ich dort gefangen bin, ich nicht mehr existiere oder ich mein Leben dafür geben muss.' _Ginny schloss sich mit einem entschlossenen Nicken ihrer besten Freundin an.

_'Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu verlieren und nichts mehr zu bedauern. Wir haben eine Welt gerettet, die nicht mehr unsere ist._ _Aber ist das, was du bietest, wirklich möglich?'_

Der Phönix nickte nur mit seinem wunderschönen Kopf. 'Ich kann euch zurückbringen in die Zeit, die ich als geeignet sehe, aber ihr müsst diese Bücher mitnehmen. Nutzt sie, denn sie erzählen eure Geschichte.'

Ginny und Hermione sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und blickten wieder auf den Vogel vor ihnen. _'Wann kannst du beginnen?'_

'Ihr scheint zumindest sehr entschlossen, das ist gut.' Er trillerte ein paar kurze freudige Noten 'Es geht los, sobald ihr gepackt habt und wenigstens einen kleinen Plan habt. Ihr könnt das nicht alleine tun, überlegt euch, wen ihr in die Zukunft einweihen wollt.'

Die beiden packten ihre Sachen so schnell und gründlich sie konnten. Beide hatten ihre Sachen übergangsweise, wie so viele andere, in der großen Halle, da der größte Teil der Häuser und der Schule noch durch den Krieg zerstört war. Als sie alles hatten, gingen sie nur noch kurz zu Professor McGonagall, ihrer beider Mentorin und inzwischen auch guten Freundin.

Sie wünschte ihnen beiden alles Gute und viel Glück auf ihrer Reise. Das letzte was Minerva McGonagall von ihren beiden außerordentlichen Schülerinnen sah, waren ihre dunklen Gestalten, wie sie im Licht der untergehenden Sonne verschwanden.

'Seid ihr bereit?' Der Phönix hatte sie draußen bereits erwartet.

_'Wir haben alles gepackt, haben uns verabschiedet und sind bereit.' _sprach Hermione

_'Wir sind bereit für ein letztes großes Abenteuer, das letzte Abenteuer von Dumbledores Armee.'_

Der Phönix nickte und wünschte ihnen eine sichere Reise und den Segen aller Phönixe für ihre Aufgabe.

'Ihr werdet nicht wieder in eure Zeit zurückkehren können, oder besser, nur auf normalem Wege. Ihr werdet wie jeder andere auch altern und seid dennoch die einzigen, die sich an die andere Zukunft erinnern werden. Lebt wohl und viel Erfolg, junge Hexen.'

Mit diesen Worten begann der Phönix, heller zu leuchten als bisher. Seine gewaltigen Flügel schlugen um den beiden zusammen und als sie sich wieder öffneten, waren sie von seinem Leuchten völlig umhüllt. Es war ein Gefühl, als würden sie mit ihm durch die Lüfte schweben.

Einige Sekunden später sahen die beiden Frauen, dass sie wieder auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts waren, doch als sie sich umwandten, waren da keine Grabmäler mehr, keine kleine Steinmauer und keine Gedenksteine. Der Phönix nickte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann in einem strahlendblauen Leuchten.

Nichts blieb, um von seiner Anwesenheit zu sprechen, außer zwei blau leuchtende Schwungfedern, die sanft zur Erde schwebten.

Hermione sah kurz zu ihrer besten Freundin und sprach aus, was sie beide dachten. "Wir sollten den Schulleiter suchen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht in welcher Zeit genau er uns abgesetzt hat."

Während des kurzen Weges überlegten beide, wie sie es vermeiden konnten, zu leicht als sie selbst erkannt zu werden. Eigentlich müssten sie nur Familiennamen und Haarfarben ändern.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die Federn auf der Erde, bevor sie mit ein paar kosmetischen Zaubern sich selbst silbern glänzendes Haar zauberte. Ginny hingegen meinte, sie hätte schon immer etwas für blau übrig, und zauberte sich kurzerhand dunkelblau schimmernde Locken.

So nahmen die beiden ihr Gepäck auf, verstauten jede einer der Federn in ihren Umhängen und machten sich auf den Weg in ihr neues Leben.

Als sie beide vorm Büro des Schulleiters standen, nickten sie sich noch einmal aufmunternd um dann eine Aufzählung sämtlicher Süßigkeiten zu beginnen, die ihnen einfielen. Beide hofften natürlich, dass Dumbledore Schulleiter war.

Schließlich warf Ginny nach fünf Minuten ein entnervtes "Ingwer-Kätzchen" ein, woraufhin der Gargoyle zurückwich und die Treppe offenbarte.

Ein kurzes Klopfen später sahen sich die beiden jungen Frauen einem sehr verwirrten, aber eben auch sehr lebendigen Albus Dumbledore gegenüber.

"Und wer mögen Sie beide wohl sein? Bitte, setzten Sie sich doch, ich habe zufällig gerade eine Minute Zeit. Und ich wäre auch sehr interessiert, zu hören, warum mein Wächter beschlossen hat, Sie beide passieren zu lassen?" Der Schulleiter saß den beiden gegenüber und sah die beiden über die Gläser seine Halbmondbrille an.

Ginny sah sich weiter im Raum um und wirkte in keinster Weise so, als ob sie eine Erklärung beginnen würde. _'Es bleibt also wieder einmal alles an mir hängen, das ist ja wohl sowas von typisch'_ mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihre Freundin begann Hermione ihre Erzählung.

Ginny übernahm nach einer Weile. "Und weil wir uns bereits vorstellen konnten, dass Sie uns nicht sofort glauben würden, haben wir uns auf eine Information geeinigt, welche wir Ihnen offenbaren können. Wir sind der Meinung, dass Ihre Einstellung bezüglich zweiter Chancen angebracht ist, beachtet man, dass Sie selbst ja auch bereits bei selbiger sind. Achten Sie bitte darauf, dass es nicht noch eine dritte Chance wird. Zwei dunkle Lords in Ihrem Bekanntenkreis dürften genug sein."

_'Und damit dürften wir ihn überzeugt haben'_ Ginny sah lächeln zu ihrer Freundin, welche jedoch ein sorgenvolles Gesicht zeigte. _'Ok, hoffentlich glaubt er uns, Variante zwei wäre, wir sind Spione oder ähnliches für den Dunklen Lord und wollen jetzt Dumbledore erpressen, oder so etwas.'_

Der Schulleiter saß wie versteinert vor ihnen. "Nun gut, ich denke, ich kann Ihre Geschichte glauben. Niemand weiß von diesen Details außer mir und die Beteiligten und ich glaube mir sicher sein zu können, dass keiner darüber gesprochen haben kann."

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten einigten sie sich darauf, dass Hermione und Ginny als Lehrlinge jeweils den Professoren unterstellt werden sollten, um ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts zu erklären.

"Nun, da das geklärt ist, möchte ich Sie beide noch einmal herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Es ist mir eine Freunde, Sie hier zu haben und ich hoffe, das Sie beide, trotz Ihrer Aufgabe, viel Spaß haben werden. Es bleibt nur noch eins, wir sollten Sie den anderen Professoren noch vorstellen."

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen schritt er den beiden Hexen voraus und führte Sie durch das noch leere Schloss ins Lehrerzimmer. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen die Frage, aber welches Datum haben wir eigentlich?"

Er blickte Hermione verdutzt an, meinte jedoch, es sei zeitiger Nachmittag des ersten September im Jahr 1976.

"Ihr erlebt hier also gerade die Ruhe vor dem jährlichen Schülersturm, sie werden in wenigen Stunden alle eintreffen. Aber zuerst" Die beiden Frauen warfen sich leicht besorgte Blicke zu. "Kein Grund zur Sorge, hier sind wir schon angekommen, nach Ihnen, die Damen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und verbeugte sich galant, um sie beide vor Ihm eintreten zu lassen.

Die anderen Lehrer, welche nur noch auf den Schulleiter zu warten schienen, sahen die beiden Neuankömmlinge verwundert und misstrauisch an. Besonders ihre Haare waren Objekt des Starrens, sehr zur Belustigung der Freundinnen.

"Ah, Ihr habt unsere beiden Lehrlinge bereits bemerkt, wie ich sehe?" Mit funkelnden Augen trat Dumbledore hinter ihnen ein und schloss die Tür.

Hermione hätte fast ihre alte Mentorin umarmt, so froh, ein vertrautes Gesicht wieder zu sehen, konnte sich aber beherrschen. _'Ich hoffe wirklich, wir können uns mit Minerva wieder verstehen wie früher...oder später...oder was auch immer es jetzt war.'_

"Albus, was meinst du mit Lehrlinge? Sicher, jeder von uns hätte gerne ein wenig Unterstützung aber warum so plötzlich? Und zu wem von uns gehen die beiden?" Hermione erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und lächelte nur Ginny an. _'Ja, Minerva war eine echte Löwin, immer mutig voran und direkt auf den Punkt kommen.'_

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, wenn ich Sie kurz unterbrechen dürfte, würde Ihnen" Ginny, denn niemand anderes hatte in die Diskussion eingegriffen, wandte sich an die anderen Professoren "eine Aufstellung unserer NEWTs genügen, bzw eine Probe unseres Könnens in bestimmten Fachgebieten?"

Beide legten auf den Tisch jeweils eine Kopie ihrer NEWT-Ergebnisse, mit freundlicher Hilfe von Hermiones riesigem Rucksack.

Als ihre baldigen Kollegen ihre Ergebnisse überflogen, waren sie alle mehr als überrascht.

Eine deutlich jüngere Professor Sprout räusperte sich "Nun, Sie haben außerordentliche Noten in Ihren Fächern, in welche Gebiete würden Sie beide persönlich denn gern gehen?"

_'Tja, welches Fach macht mir eigentlich am meisten Spaß? Das ist wirklich schwierig...'_ Für Hermione war die Entscheidung sichtlich schwierig.

Ginny jedoch war sich von Anfang an sehr sicher "Ich persönlich würde gern entweder in Zauberkünste oder aber Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als Lehrling tätig sein."

Professor Flitwick sah daraufhin gespannt zum Schulleiter. Noch nie durfte er einen Lehrling haben, die meisten wollten in die Verteidigung oder aber in eines der zusätzlichen Fächer wie Muggelkunde oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. '_Zauberkunst dagegen gehört wohl wie auch Zaubertränke und Verwandlung in die schwierigen Fachbereiche, in welchen sowohl eine Lehrbefähigung als auch ein Meistertitel nur schwer zu erreichen sind. Vielleicht hat Albus aber diesmal ein Einsehen, ihre Noten sind wirklich gut und ein wenig Hilfe könnte ich wirklich gut gebrauchen.'_

Der Schulleiter lächelte nun Hermione aufmunternd zu. "Ich würde mich gern in Zaubertränken und Verwandlung weiterbilden, sollte es möglich sein." Hermione lächelte beim Gedanken an ihre zwei liebsten Fächer, während Dumbledore sie einen Moment anstarrte, dann zu seinen Kollegen sah und schließlich auf seine unnachahmliche Art lächelte.

Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken ihrer zukünftigen Kollegen und einer nochmaligen Frage, ob sie sich sicher sei, gleich zwei Lehrlingsplätze zu übernehmen, hieß der Schulleiter sie beide noch einmal offiziell im Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts willkommen.

Einige Zeit verging mit allgemeinen letzten Abstimmungen, die Küche wurde über die zwei zusätzlichen "Stühle" im Kollegium unterrichtet und Professor McGonagall führte beide Frauen schließlich zu ihrem Wohnbereich für ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie stellten ihre Sachen ab, bald darauf war es jedoch auch schon Zeit, sich den Schülern zu stellen.

Hermione Granger und Ginny Weasley überprüften ein letztes Mal ihre Haare und ihre allgemeine Erscheinung.

"Ok, Ginny, immer dran denken, wir dürfen nicht mehr auf unsere Familiennamen reagieren. Wir sind Cousinen und heißen"

Ginny wedelte mit einer Hand "Ich weiß, du bist Hermione Tsuki-Benu und ich Ginny Hi-Benu."

In diesem Moment rang ein Signal durch die ganze Schule, das Zeichen, dass sich die Professoren nun in die große Halle begeben sollten, da der Zug in der Station von Hogsmead ankam.

"Na komm, kleine Flamme, lass uns gehen."

"In eine alte Zeit und zu neuen Leuten."

Grinsend gingen die beiden Hexen zur großen Halle, bereit, ihr großes Abenteuer nun tatsächlich anzutreten.

* * *

><p>Eine Frage noch in den Raum, soll ich die späteren Buchkapitel lieber teilen oder wollt ihr immer ein Kapitel insgesamt haben, soweit möglich?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eigentlich soll man ja bissl Zeit zwischen den Uploads lassen, aber da ich eine Story über ein Lesen-der-Bücher schreiben will, sollten wir vielleicht wenigstens bis dorthin kommen ;)

Wie immer gehört alles J.K.R., mir nix außer bissl Idee.

Keine echte Zufriedenheit mit diesem Chao, aber halt eher ein Füller.

Nun viel Spaß und bis ans Ende =)

* * *

><p>2. Kapitel - Die Lehrlinge von Hogwarts<p>

Hermione und Ginny trafen kurz vor der großen Halle auf Professor McGonagall und einen älterer Zauberer mit grauen, kurzgeschnittenen Haaren, den beide nicht kannten.

"Nun, Minerva, Sie verstehen sicher die Dringlichkeit. Sagen Sie mir, was kann ich tun, um Sie vielleicht doch noch zu überzeugen? Sicher verstehen Sie doch, wie wichtig es besonders für Ihre Familie wäre."

Hermione war nach einem Blick auf das Gesicht ihrer Mentorin versucht, sofort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen. Ihr Mund zeichnete den dünnsten aller Striche und sie schien sich zurückhalten zu müssen, den Zauberer nicht auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.

_'Ok, ich bin neugierig, was bei Merlin ist hier los? Und wer ist das bitte?'_

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, gut, dass wir Sie sehen." Ginny löste die Situation auf ihre Weise. Einfach mal stören und das Gespräch um zwei Personen zu erweitern.

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin drehte sich zu den beiden jungen Hexen, schloß kurz die Augen und lächelte ihnen kaum merklich zu. "Nun, Professor Parsons, ein durchaus interessantes Angebot, aber Sie werden verstehen, dass ich unseren beiden jüngsten Kollegen noch ein wenig helfen muss."

Damit wendete sie sich von ihm ab und bedeutete den beiden Frauen, ihr in die große Halle zu folgen.

"Ich hoffe, wir haben Sie nicht gestört bei wichtigen Unterredungen, Professor."

Ein kurzes Schnauben ertönte "Als ob ich an seinen Gesprächen interessiert wäre. Er versucht seit er Anfang August herkam, mich von seinen hirnrissigen Ideen zu überzeugen." Empört und offensichtlich immer noch extrem wütend ging sie zielstrebig zu ihrem Platz an der Seite des Schulleiters, während die beiden Neuankömmlinge sich zögern nach einem Stuhl für sie umsahen.

"Oh, Sie beide, kommen Sie hier her, Miss Tsuki-Benu hier neben mich und Miss Hi-Benu neben Professor Flitwick auf der anderen Seite des Schulleiters." Sie lächelte beide kurz aufmunternd zu.

"Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen der Schüler, Sie dürfen sich bloß nicht unterkriegen lassen."

Ginny nickte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu und setzte sich dann neben den kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst, der ihr zuwinkte.

Hermione lächelte und setzte sich dann neben Professor McGonagall. "Sagen Sie, Professor," Doch schon wurde sie unterbrochen.

"Oh, bitte, es ist nicht nötig, mich ständig mit Professor anzusprechen, Minerva reicht völlig aus, immerhin sind Sie doch eine Kollegin, oder?" Minerva McGonagall zeigte ein winziges Lächeln.

In diesem Moment beugte sich der Schulleiter zu den beiden Frauen. "Ich unterbreche nur ungern das Kennenlernen neuer Kollegen, Minerva, aber wäre es nicht an der Zeit, die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen?" Mit funkelnden Augen sah er seiner Stellvertreterin hinterher, die offensichtlich völlig vergessen hatte, dass dies zu ihren Aufgaben gehören könnte.

"Nun, wie gefällt Ihnen bisher unser schönes Schloss und Ihr Wohnbereich?"

Hermione war einen Moment verwirrt, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass Professor Parsons sich auf ihrer anderen Seite darum bemühte, der Unterhaltung unauffällig zu lauschen. Allerdings versagte er sichtbar. _'Offensichtlich ist unauffällig nicht seine Stärke'_

Einige Minuten des seichten Gesprächs mit dem Schulleiter später begannen die älteren Schüler in die große Halle zu strömen und ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Ginny unterhielt sich indes fröhlich mit Professor Flitwick über die kommenen Unterrichtsstunden und den groben Plan, den der kleine Zauberer in der kurzen Zeit bereits ausgearbeitet hatte.

Albus Dumbledore unterhielt sich inzwischen weiter mit der jungen Hexe neben ihm, beobachtete aber gleichzeitig auch die Schüler, die in die Halle strömten. Nach wenigen Minuten allerdings mussten beide ihr Gespräch abbrechen, da die Lautstärke inzwischen beträchtlich angestiegen war.

Hermione schaute sich gespannt um und realisierte plötzlich, dass ihr einige der Gesichter fürchterlich bekannt vorkamen. Dort ein Junge mit braunem Haar und müdem Blick, daneben zwei andere mit schwarzen Haaren, alle drei lachend und mit einem vierten tuschelnd. Einer der Gruppe erinnerte Hermione fürchterlich an ihren besten Freund und geschockt sah sie zu Ginny.

Auch Ginny hatte diese besonderen Schüler bemerkt und sah nun zu ihrer besten Freundin, ähnlichen Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Oh, ich sehe, Sie haben wohl jemanden wiedererkannt, Miss Tsuki-Benu?" Albus nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung der Rumtreiber, denn natürlich war es niemand anders.

"Es sieht so aus, als würden wir durchaus einige Leute hier kennen. Nun, damit erklärt sich zumindest, warum wir _jetzt_ gelandet sind." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln sah Hermione noch einmal zu Ginny und lies ihren Blick dann erneut durch die Halle schweifen.

Einige Male glaubte sie, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu erahnen, schockiert jedoch war sie, als sie eine rundgesichtige junge Frau am Gryffindortisch sah, die Neville Longbottom wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Ginny bemerkte Hermiones Unbehagen und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Schülerin, bevor ein Mädchen mit flammend rotem Haar die Sicht versperrte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Professor McGonagall wieder in die Halle, gefolgt von den neuen Erstklässlern. Überrascht stellten beide Zeitreisenden fest, dass es viel mehr Schüler waren als in jedem einzelnen Jahrgang in ihrer Zeit, wahrscheinlich sogar das zwei- bis dreifache mehr.

_'Und mit so vielen Schülern soll ich Lehrling sein? Und natürlich auch noch in zwei Fächern gleichzeitig? Was genau hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, Hermione?'_ Als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachte, bemerkte sie gerade noch, wie sich Professor McGonagall wieder neben sie setzte und der Schulleiter sich nun seinerseits erhob.

In der ganzen Halle wurde es nun relativ still, während Albus Dumbledore wohlwollend lächeln seine Arme ausbreitete um sie alle in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen.

"Einen wunderschönen Abend Ihnen allen. Auch dieser Jahr gibt es wieder einiges, was unserer Aufmerksamkeit bedarf, allerdings ist die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen. Deshalb an dieser Stelle nur soviel. Haut Rein!"

Die ganze Halle applaudierte und stürzte sich auf das gerade erschienene Essen. Nach einiger Zeit schließlich war es Zeit für die übliche Rede zu Schuljahresbeginn.

"Nachdem wir uns nun alle an unserem vorzüglichen Mahl gütlich tun konnten, habe ich noch einige Dinge zu sagen. Zu allererst möchte ich dieses Jahr drei neue Kollegen in unserer schönen Schule willkommen heißen. Als erstes Professor Parsons als neuer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Professor McGonagall ließ ein wenig freundliches Schnauben hören, schaffte es allerdings, ihre Miene neutral zu halten. Höflicher Applause ertönte.

"Zum zweiten haben wir zwei neue Kolleginnen als Lehrlinge für unsere Professoren, zum einen Miss Hi-Benu als Lehrling der Zauberkunst zu meiner Linken." Ginny erhob sich kurz aus ihrem Stuhl und nickte Dumbledore dankend zu. "Und zum anderen hätten wir als Lehrling für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung Miss Tsuki-Benu. Ich hoffe, der Aufenthalt hier in Hogwarts wird für Sie beide sehr lehrreich sein und wünsche Ihnen in diesem Rahmen viel Erfolg."

Auch Hermione erhob sich kurz, blickte einmal lächelnd über die Tische und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder. "oh Vorfreude" Sie sah Minerva ob dieser Äußerung verwirrt an. "Unsere ansässigen Witzbolde beginnen bereits die neuen Planungen, dann kann das Schuljahr ja losgehen. Und nun, Miss Tsuki-Benu, kann ich Ihnen zeigen, was ich mit meinen vier Haupt-Unruhestiftern mache."

Und tatsächlich saßen alle vier Rumtreiber zusammengedrängt und tuschelten.

"Oh bitte, Minerva, wenn ich Sie beim Vornamen nennen soll, darf ich doch hoffentlich auch das gleiche von Ihnen verlangen? Ich bin Hermione Tsuki-Benu und freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ich ab heute Ihr Lehrling sein werde."

Die Mundwinkel der Verwandlungslehrerin zuckten kurz, doch dann "POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, BLACK, unterlassen Sie sofort Ihre Scherze oder Sie begleiten mich sofort zu Ihrer ersten Strafarbeit des Jahres."

Die ganze Halle verstummte, alle auf die vier Rumtreiber blickend. Diese saßen auf ihren Plätzen und schauten entschuldigend zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.

"Vor denen sollten Sie sich übrigens in Acht nehmen, Hermione." Selbige dankte ihr für den Hinweis und beobachtete noch einige Zeit die Rumtreiber, während das Fest sich langsam seinem Ende näherte.

"Puh, endlich ist das zu Ende..." Ginny ließ sich auf ihr riesiges Bett fallen, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. "Weißt du, wir müssen uns noch ein neues Passwort für unsre Räume hier ausdenken."

"Stimmt, 'Hogwartslehrlinge' ist jetzt nicht so schwer zu erraten." Hermione ließ sich neben ihre beste Freundin fallen.

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis sich Hermione schließlich erhob und Ginny eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle bekamen beide vom Schulleiter einen Stundenplan ausgehändigt. "Wiese haben wir heute komplett frei, Schulleiter?" wollte Hermione wissen.

"Nun, ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht noch ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen? Oder Sie wollen sich eventuell noch ein wenig eingewöhnen?" Mit funkelnden Augen sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her. _'Frauen können sich doch nicht so sehr verändert haben, dass sie nicht mehr einkaufen gehen wollen, oder?'_

Beide sahen sich kurz an und sprangen dann auseinander um ihre jeweiligen Professoren um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

Kaum 5 Minuten später liefen sie fröhlich aus der großen Halle in ihr Quartier, holten ihre Rucksäcke und machten sich auf den Weg zum Apparationspunkt.

* * *

><p>Leider ein relativ kurzes Kapitel, aber wie gesagt, Füller um die Story bissl Rahmenmäsig einzupassen.<p>

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich freu mich natürlich wie immer über Rückmeldungen, positive wie negative.

Schreibt mir, wie ihr die Story bisher findet, das nächste Kapitel kommt dann auch sehr zügig, damit wir endlich mal diese seltsamen Bücher zu Gesicht kriegen. =)

Bis dahin, Euer Twilight jackal


	3. Chapter 3

Und da auch das ein kurzes Kapitel ist, gibt es das heute schon.

Hoffentlich hat es euch bis hierher gefallen, denn bald geht das eigentliche Buchlesen endlich los.

Wie immer, nix meins, alles J.K.R.s bis auf die Idee.

Nun viel Spaß und bis ans Ende

* * *

><p>3. Kapitel – Und so beginnt es<p>

Die Winkelgasse hatte sich offensichtlich nicht sehr verändert. Natürlich fehlte der knallbunte Laden von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, aber im Großen und Ganzen war die lange Einkaufsstraße gleich geblieben.

Die Hexen und Zauberer um die beiden Frauen herum sahen ihnen starr hinterher. Wann sah man mitten im magischen London schon mal zwei junge Frauen mit solch seltsamen Haarfarben, dazu noch solche seltsam geschnittenen Umhänge?

Alles Starren ignorierend gingen sie zu Gringotts um mit ihrem mitgebrachten Gold neue Verließe zu eröffnen, suchten sich neue 'alte' Roben und Hermione tauchte für über eine Stunde in die Tiefen von Flourish & Blotts.

_'Diese ganzen älteren Bücher...'_ seufzte sie innerlich, sich zwischen den Regalen umblickend.

Schließlich blieb nur noch ein Zwischenstop, denn beide stellten fest, dass sie ihre ihnen vertrauten Tiere vermissten.

"Sieh mal, Ginny, ist der nicht wunderschön?" 'Kroah' _'Natürlich bin ich schön, bildschön sogar.' _Der junge Rabe hielt sich ein wenig aufrechter auf seiner Stange und blickte majestätisch in die Runde.

Ginny hatte sich in der Zeit mit einem jungen Falken angefreundet und ging mit ihm zur Theke.

Plötzlich ertönte ein jämmerlicher Schrei aus dem rückwärtigen Ladenbereich. Die jungen Frauen sahen sich geschockt um, als auch schon ein Poltern zu hören war und zwei kleine Katzenbabys aus dem Hinterraum gerannt kamen. Der Ladenbesitzer wollte sie gerade wieder einfangen, als der Blick der beiden Hexen auf die zitternden Fellknäule fiel. Sie beugten sich herunter und nahmen jede eines der kleinen Babys hoch und setzten es auf die Theke.

Zehn Minuten später verließen sie das Geschäft mit ihren Vögeln auf den Schultern und den kleinen Katzen in ihren Armen. "Und was machen wir nun mit einem Falken, einem Raben, ner Schneeleopardin und nem Löwen?" Hermione blickte ihre Freundin ratlos an

"Naja, ich denke mal, wir müssen erstmal den Schulleiter fragen, ob das überhaupt ok ist, wenn wir diese beiden Süßen hier" sie hielt den Schneeleoparden hoch "mit ins Schloss bringen. Wird schon gut gehen." Sie zwinkerte fröhlich und verschwand mit einem leisen 'Plop'.

Albus Dumbledore hörte sich ihre Erlebnisse im Tiergeschäft an und entschied schließlich, dass es wohl durchaus möglich sei, als Nicht-Schüler etwas ... interessantere Tiere zu haben.

_'Natürlich ist das in Ordnung, ich bin ja auch hier.'_ Fawkes machte Flügelschlagend auf sich aufmerksam und ließ sich sogar dazu herab, mit den kleinen Babys ein wenig zu spielen.

"Aber bitte vermeidet, dass meine Schüler von ihnen gefressen werden, das wäre ein Formularaufwand, welchen ich umgehen wöllte." Mit einem Lächeln entließ er sie aus seinem Büro.

Zurück in ihrem Quartier richteten Hermione und Ginny ihre Wohnungen erst einmal für ihre neuen Mitbewohner ein. Zwei Menschen und vier Tiere, denn die jungen Vögel durften natürlich auch bleiben, trafen sich kurze Zeit später in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer.

Hermione versank kurz darauf ins Studium der empfohlenen Literatur für ihre Lehrlingsstellen, den kleinen Löwen 'Malik' auf dem Schoß.

Ginny dagegen setzte sich auf den Boden und spielte mit der Schneeleopardin, die sie kurzerhand 'Leila' getauft hatte.

Shadow, der Rabe und Gryffin, der Falke saßen auf ihren neuen Stangen und schliefen nach einem reichhaltigen Abendessen, beide offensichtlich geschafft von den Erlebnissen des Tages.

Während die Schüler alle in der großen Halle saßen, lagen die beiden Frauen auf ihrem Teppich und überlegten, wen sie alles in die Änderung der Zukunft einbeziehen wollten.

"Nunja, wir können sie mit reinnehmen. Aber vielleicht hat sie gar kein Interesse?"

"Zumindest wäre es noch ein Slytherin, darauf müssen wir achten, sonst endet das ganz schnell in einer Katastrophe."

"Du hast Recht, lass sie uns einladen, wenn sie kommt, schön, wenn nicht, kein Verlust. Schließlich hat sie zuletzt ihren Wert bewießen."

Nach einigem Überlegen und mehreren durchgestrichenen Namen einigten die beiden sich auf acht Personen, welche sie in ihre mögliche Zukunft einweihen wollten.

Am nächsten Morgen flogen die Posteulen während des Frühstücks in die große Halle. Minerva griff überrascht nach dem Brief, der auf ihrem Müsli mit besonders viel Milch gelandet war.

_"Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,_

_Bitte finden Sie sich nächste Woche nach dem Mittagessen vor Barnabas dem Bekloppten ein._

_(Freitag, 10.09.1976)_

_Erwähnen Sie den Termin und diesen Brief niemandem gegenüber. (Schulleitung ausgenommen)_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Die Frau im Mond"_

Verwirrt blickte sie noch einmal auf den Brief in ihrer Hand und beugte sich dann zum Schulleiter neben ihr, nur um zu sehen, dass er ihr gerade einen ganz ähnlichen Brief zeigte.

"Nun, Minerva, es sieht so aus, als hätten wir nächsten Freitag eine Verabredung. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mich begleiten würdest." Er lächelte ihr mit funkelnden Augen zu.

Könnte irgendjemand es ihm ausreden?

Die Professoren bemerkten jedoch nicht die Verwunderung am Gryffindortisch, denn auch dort hatten einige Leute Briefe bekommen. Sie lasen sich ganz ähnlich und sie überlegten sofort, wer wohl diese ominöse Frau sei, die sie in Hogwarts in einen völlig uninteressanten Korridor einlud.

_'Nun, lohnt nicht, darüber jetzt nachzudenken. In sieben Tagen wissen wir mehr.'_

Für die beiden Lehrlinge flogen die Tage nur so vorbei. Die Professoren hatten sie einige schwierige Tests absolvieren lassen um zu sehen, auf welchem Stand sie in Theorie und Praxis des jeweiligen Fachs waren. Am Samstag mittag trafen sich beide Freundinnen am See, nachdem Hermione ihre letzte theoretische Überprüfung in Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Sie lagen nebeneinander am Seeufer, kraulten den Riesenkraken und unterhielten sich leise.

"Es ist seltsam, oder?" Ginny sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an.

"Nun ja, sie waren die ganze Zeit da, oder? Die Grabmäler, die kleine Steinmauer, die Erinnerungen..." Hermione sah zum Schatten des Schlosses, wo in einer anderen Zeit die vielen kleinen Grabmäler standen.

"Weißt du, ich glaube, sie wären glücklich, nein...ich weiß, dass sie glücklich sind mit dem, was wir tun. Wir werden es ändern, Hermione, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es nicht alles umsonst war."

"Was hältst du von ihm? Meinst du, wir können ihm trauen? Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, wie er heute ist, nur, wie er in unserer Zeit wurde. Ich meine, er hat es in Kauf genommen, er ist davon ausgegangen, dass...er...sterben wird."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin sorgenvoll an. Sie wusste, was Hermione und die anderen erlebt hatten und konnte sich vorstellen, was es für sie bedeuten musste, den Glauben an eine Authoriätsperson auf diese Weise zu verlieren. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber weißt du was? Diesmal sind wir hier, um darauf zu achten, dass Dumbledore nicht noch einmal die gleichen Fehler macht. Und Professor McGonagall ist ja auch noch da, wenn sie das alles erfährt, wird sie jeden seiner Schritte bewachen."

Angesichts dieser Aussicht mussten beide lachen, konnten sie sich doch nur zu genau ausmalen, wie ihre Hauslehrerin reagieren würde.

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile am See und genossen das schöne Wetter, den Samstag effektiv zu einem freien Tag erklärend.

Sonntag und die gesamte nächste Woche dagegen versprach deutlich stressiger zu werden.

Die Professoren ließen sie dem Unterricht beiwohnen, doch sollten sie Lehrstil und -Methoden notieren, sowie auch Besonderheiten der einzelnen Jahrgänge, Klassen und Schüler. Immer wieder schrieben sie Abhandlungen über Theorien der Magie oder spezielle Zauberstabbewegungen, Wissen und Definitionen, welche sie seit dem ersten Schuljahr nur noch anwendeten und nicht mehr direkt wussten. Als Lehrlinge eines Professors allerdings mussten sie später auch beweisen, dass sie in der Lage waren, Informationen nicht nur zu sammeln und anzuwenden, sondern eben auch weiterzugeben.

Schneller als beide es dachten, war Freitag, der 10. September und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock, um den Raum der Wünsche vorzubereiten.

Ihre Tiere hatten sie mitgenommen, denn sie würden eine ganze Weile hier bleiben und ihre neuen Lieblinge sollten sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlen.

Nach dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle gingen der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin in den siebten Stock, ersterer fröhlich lächelnd und ein Bonbon lutschend, während seine Begleiterin eher neugierig und gleichsam vorsichtig wirkte.

"Na, was hat dich denn an diesen Ort verschlagen, Schniefelus?" Die Stimme von einem ihrer Löwen reichte, um Minervas Schritte zu beschleunigen. _'James Potter und Severus Snape an einem Ort, wir haben also noch etwa vier Sekunden, bevor sie sich mit Flüchen eindecken.'_

Sie kamen gerade um die Ecke, als die beiden Schüler gerade ihre Zauberstäbe hochrissen.  
>"Nun, ich bin mir sicher, die Herren werden sich in Anwesenheit so vieler Damen zurückhalten können, nicht wahr?" Geschockt starrten die Angesprochenen auf den Schulleiter.<p>

"Hn" Ein Schnauben ertönte hinter ihnen. "Wirklich Snape, war das nötig?" Hinter ihm stand Narcissa Black

Sie sah ihn an mit einem Blick, der nur zu deutlich war. _'Also wirklich, man würde denken, er könnte sich inzwischen mal selbst verteidigen, aber nein, er lässt sich von diesem Gryffindordreck auch noch einkreisen. Mir würde das nicht passieren und Lucius ist viel zu verschlagen für so etwas.'_

Auf der anderen Seite der Schüler stand mit einem missbilligendem Blick Lily Evans. Sie sah von einem zum anderen und war offenbar auf alle wütend.

Severus sah kurz zu ihr, doch sie wandt sich von ihm ab.

"Nun, wer von Ihnen hat uns alle hierher eingeladen? Denn ich nehme mal an, Sie alle sind nicht an diesem wunderschönen Tag zufällig in einem beliebigen Korridor?" Noch während sie sprach, erschien an der Wand gegenüber des Wandteppichs eine Tür, wurde immer deutlicher und schwang schließlich in den Gang hinaus auf.

"Das bin dann wohl ich gewesen, Professor McGonagall." Aus der Tür trat Hermione, sah sich einmal in der Runde um und trat einen Schritt von der immer noch offenen Tür weg.

Fragende Blicke trafen sie, sodass sie ein wenig mehr erzählte.

"Ich habe Ihnen allen eine schriftliche Einladung geschickt, da mir keine sichere Methode einfiel, alle auf einem Fleck zu versammeln. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden?"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in den Raum der Wünsche hinein. Der Schulleiter lächelte nur und folgte ihr ohne jedes Zögern. _'Albus, bist du dir sicher bei ihr? Du könntest geradewegs in eine Falle laufen.' _

Die Schüler zögerten, dem Lehrling in den Raum zu folgen, für Slytherins gehörte das zu den Grundtugenden, ihre Gryffindors jedoch...

"Nun, das Zögern von zwei der Schüler verstehe ich, aber wieso stehen meine Löwen hier wie zu furchtsamen Salzsäulen erstarrt? Hinein mit euch, los" Minerva trug ihre gewöhnliche strenge Miene, was für alle Grund genug war, sofort durch die Tür zu eilen.

Als auch die Slytherins langsam in den Raum gegangen waren, trat auch sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie sich im Raum umblickte, traute sie ihren Augen kaum.

Es war wie ein großer, gemütlicher Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Kamin prasselte an der einen Wand, kleine Tischchen standen auf einem flauschigen Teppich und drumrum waren mehrere Sessel und Sofos drapiert. An der Wand stand ein langes Bücherregal, komplett gefüllt und sich leicht durchbiegend.

Alle anderen hatten sich bereits hingesetzt, sodass sie sich mit auf Albus' Sofa niederließ.

"Und, was soll das jetzt alles hier? Warum wurden wir von Ihnen hierher gerufen?" Minerva sah ihren Schüler streng an "Mr. Potter, ein wenig freundlicher, wenn möglich."

Aus einer Seitentür, welche die anderen noch gar nicht gesehen hatten, trat Ginny und ließ sich auf einem Sofa neben ihrer besten Freundin nieder.

"Das alles soll eine Möglichkeit sein, Mr. Potter, Geschehnisse zu verändern. Ihnen wird von uns die Chance gegeben, Ihre Sichtweisen zu verändern, Ihr Verhalten und vielleicht sogar Ihre Zukunft."

* * *

><p>So, jetzt gehts im nächsten Kapitel endlich richtig los. Unsere Helden sind alle beisammen, der Raum der Wünsche ist erschienen und es kann starten.<p>

Ich hoffe natürlich, euch hat auch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen und dass der ein oder andere vielleicht ein klitzekleines Review da lässt.

Keine Sorge, das nächste Kapitel kommt auch schnell, nur danach wird die Arbeit mehr, da werden die Updateabstände etwas größer.

Bis demnächst

Euer Twilight jackal


	4. Chapter 4

Und wieder einmal ein herzliches Willkommen zu meinem eigenen Versuch einer "Vergangenheit-liest-Bücher"-Story ^^

Tausendmal schon gemacht worden, ich weiß, aber hey, lasst mir meinen Spaß ;)

Und nun ohne viele weitere Worte, viel Spaß und bis zum Ende ^^

Ps.: Vielen dank für dein Review xxx Kate Snape xxx, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder

* * *

><p>4. Kapitel – Ein Junge überlebt<p>

Snape schnaubte "Warum wollen Sie ändern, was geschehen wird? Und wie genau gedenken Sie, das zu tun? Was tun Sie, wenn wir das gar nicht wollen?"

Diesmal antwortete Hermione "Dazu reicht eine recht einfache Antwort. Wir wollen die Zukunft ändern, weil wir sie gesehen haben. Wir haben in ihr gelebt, sie durchlebt und durch Zufall die Chance bekommen, hierher zurückzukehren. Ein Zauber erlaubte uns, Ereignisse ab einem bestimmten...Punkt in Bücher zu fassen. Sie beleuchten hauptsächlich die Sichtweise von einem Menschen, wer das ist, werden Sie alle noch erfahren. Wir wollen die Zukunft also zuerst einmal dadurch ändern, dass wir alle hier gemeinsam ein paar Bücher lesen. Und sollten Sie alle am Ende zufrieden mit dem sein, was geschehen wird, werden wir Sie nicht aufhalten. Sie werden Ihre Leben weiterleben und wir werden gehen und uns nicht in die Geschehnisse einmischen. Nur eines verlangen wir. Sie dürfen niemandem von all dem hier erzählen. Weder Lucius"

Sie warf einen Blick auf Narcissa, die nur eine stoische Maske zur Schau trug. "Noch Peter Pettigrew, oder irgendeinem anderen Wesen, dass Ihnen einfallen könnte. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Alle nacheinander nickten zögerlich, außer Snape, er trug ein nachdenkliches Gesicht "Können Sie beweisen, dass Sie aus der Zukunft kommen?"

Hermione und Ginny sahen sich an. Eigentlich hatten sie mit dieser Frage viel früher gerechnet. _'Und, sollen wir mal alles ein bisschen erzählen?'_

Ginny übernahm die Antwort nach einem kaum merklichen Nicken von ihrer besten Freundin.

"Nun, ich hätte mehrere...Informationen. Ihre Schwester, Miss Evans, schrieb einen Brief an den Schulleiter mit der Bitte, auch in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden, da sie nicht von Ihnen getrennt sein wollte." Verwundert sah Lily zum Schulleiter, der nur traurig nicken konnte.

"Mister Snape, Sie haben letztes Jahr, nach einem 'Scherz' von Mister Black hier ein ziemlich haariges Wesen getroffen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?

Und die Herren Potter, Black und Lupin besitzen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, eine ziemlich coole Karte von Hogwarts." Die Angesprochenen starrten die Zeitreisende entsetzt an, McGonagalls Blick dagegen hatte sich verfinstert wie der schlimmste Gewittersturm aller Zeiten. Keiner der drei Rumtreiber traute sich, ihre Hauslehrerin auch nur anzusehen.

"Habe ich also meine Glaubwürdigkeit bewiesen?" Nach einem Nicken von allen in der Runde schnappte Ginny sich das Buch aus dem Rucksack vor ihr.

"Darf ich dann beginnen? Machen Sie es sich alle bequem" noch während sie es sagte erschienen Getränke und einige Kleinigkeiten auf den Tischchen

"Oh, und bevor ichs vergesse." Hermione musste ihre Freundin doch noch einmal unterbrechen. "Wir wären sicher alle begeistert, wenn in diesem Raum ein temporärer Waffenstillstand zwischen den Häusern herrschen könnte." Ihre Augen flitzten zwischen den Rumtreibern und Snape hin und her.

Ginny schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf _'Einige Dinge ändern sich eben nie.'_

"Ich präsentiere Ihnen **Harry Potter und der" **"Hast du nen Verwandten, der Harry heißt, Krone?" Sirius lehnte sich zu seinem besten Freund, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wer weiß, aus welcher Zeit die beiden kommen, von daher."

Ginny schloss kurz die Augen.

**" und der Stein der Weisen**"

"Warum sollte ein weißer Stein interessant sein?" James zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

"Weise, nicht weiß, Siri, das hat was mit Intelligenz zu tun."

"**Ein Junge überlebt"**

"Was ist so besonders daran, zu überleben?" "Mister Snape, hätten Sie die Güte mich wenigstens den ersten Satz lesen zu lassen?" Ginny wurde langsam sichtlich genervt.

**"Mr. und Mrs. Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar."**

"Tja, wer ist das nicht" Sirius Black schnaubte in sein Glas voll Kürbissaft.

**"Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten sich in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchem Unsinn wollten sie nichts zu tun haben. ****Mr. Dursley war Direktor einer Firma namens Grunnings, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte. Er war groß und"**

"Ok, Moment, was ist eine Bohr-wasauch immer?" James sah verwirrt zu den beiden Zeitreisenden.

"Nun, eine Bohrmaschine ist ein Muggelgerät, mit welchem man Löcher in Dinge machen kann. Je nach Größe des Geräts können sie Holz, Mauern oder eben auch die Erde aufbohren. Es macht zum Beispiel den Häuserbau für Muggel einfacher."

Hermione erklärte so kurz sie konnte, doch sah bereits neue Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht von James Potter.

"Wir lesen hier also was über ein paar Muggel?" Narcissa klang nicht sonderlich begeistert.

"Ja, Narcissa, aber vielleicht werden sie noch einen Sinn haben. Ich meine, nach vier-einhalb Sätzen könnte es vielleicht nur noch nicht erwähnt worden sein?" Severus sah genervt zu der älteren Mitschülerin. Die Angesprochene verzog zur Antwort nur angewidert ihr Gesicht.

**"Er war groß und bullig und hatte fast keinen Hals, dafür aber einen sehr großen Schnurrbart. Mrs. Dursley war dünn und blond und besaß doppelt so viel Hals, wie notwendig gewesen wäre, was allerdings sehr nützlich war, denn so konnte sie den Hals über den Gartenzaun recken und zu den Nachbarn hinüberspähen."**

_'Klingt eher wie ein kleiner Zoo als eine menschliche Familie' _Snapes äußere Reaktion beschränkte sich auf das Hochziehen einer Augenbraue.

**"Die Dursleys hatten einen kleinen Sohn namens Dudley und in ihren Augen gab es nirgendwo einen prächtigeren Jungen."**

"Klingt ja wie der Traum einer kleinen Familie. Ein Walross und eine Giraffe, ich frag mich, wie der Sohn dazu aussieht." kommentierte Narzissa höhnisch.

Lily schaute nachdenklich. Hatte Petunia nicht letzte Ferien was von einem neuen Freund gesagt, der Dursley oder so ähnlich hieß?

**"Die Dursleys besaßen alles, was sie wollten, doch sie hatten auch ein Geheimnis, und dass es Jemand aufdecken könnte, war ihre größte Sorge. Einfach unerträglich wäre es, wenn die Sache mit den Potters herauskommen würde."**

"Oi, was haben die gegen meine Familie?"

"Weißt du, James, das sind Muggel, vielleicht meinen die nen ganz anderen Potter oder nen entfernten Verwandten von dir oder so."

Remus versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

"Trotzdem, Potters sind per Definition cool und absolut genial." James war völlig verwundert ob des ungläubigen Schnaubens, dass ihm von mehreren Seiten entgegenschallte.

"Dürfte ich dann jetzt weiterlesen?" Ginny blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her.

**"Mrs. Potter war die Schwester von Mrs. Dursley"**Lily zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. _'Nein, das kann nicht wirklich sein, keine Chance. Bloss keine Sorgen machen.'_

**"doch die beiden hatten sich schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Mrs. Dursley behauptete sogar, dass sie gar keine Schwester hätte, denn diese und deren Nichtsnutz von einem Mann waren so undursleyhaft, wie man es sich nur denken konnte."**

"Was soll denn undursleyhaft sein? Ist das überhaupt ein Wort, Mione?" Ginny sah amüsiert zum wandelnden Lexikon neben ihr.

Diese lächelte nur und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. Lily schien inzwischen auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, denn ungläubig sah sie erst zu den beiden Zeitreisenden und dann zu James Potter. _'Bitte nicht, bitte nicht.'_

**"Was würden bloß die Nachbarn sagen,****sollten die Potters eines Tages in ihrer Straße aufkreuzen?"**

James öffnete den Mund, doch Sirius hatte ihn mit einem 'Silencio' belegt. "Ja, wir wissen es, Krone, ihr seid eine tolle Familie, aber bitte lass sie weiterlesen."

**"Die Dursleys wussten, dass auch die Potters einen kleinen Sohn hatten, doch den hatten sie nie gesehen. Auch dieser Junge war ein guter Grund, sich von den Potters fernzuhalten; mit einem solchen Kind sollte ihr Dudley nicht in Berührung kommen."**

Minerva sah kritisch zu dem Buch. Kinder sollten nicht die Vorurteile ihrer Eltern auf so eine Weise lernen. Es tat ihr beinah körperlich weh, über solch eine Familie zu hören.

**"Als Mr. und Mrs. Dursley an dem trüben und grauen Dienstag, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt, die Augen aufschlugen, war an dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel draußen kein Vorzeichen der merkwürdigen und geheimnisvollen Dinge zu erkennen, die bald Überall im Land geschehen sollten."**

"Looks like magic" Sirius grinste vor sich hin, völlig ignorant gegenüber den genervten Blicken von fast allen anderen.

**"Mr. Dursley summte vor sich hin und suchte sich für die Arbeit seine langweiligste Krawatte aus, und Mrs. Dursley schwatzte munter vor sich hin, während sie mit dem schreienden Dudley rangelte und ihn in seinen Hochstuhl zwängte."**

"Muggel sind seltsam, ganz eindeutig. Aber hey, wird das Buch noch spannender? Ich meine, Muggel können wir in London treffen." Narcissa schaute abschätzig zu den beiden Zeitreisenden. "Wenn man das denn unbedingt wöllte."

Lily unterbrach sie "Hey Black, bitte, ich habe den Verdacht, dass diese Petunia eventuell meine Schwester sein könnte. Sie hat zumindest vor einer Weile mal gesagt, sie hätte einen Jungen namens Dursley kennen gelernt."

Bei diesen Worten ruckte Snapes Kopf zu Lilys herüber. _'Wenn das Petunia ist, dann hieße das ja...'_

"Hey, Evans, das heißt ja dann, das wir zwei doch noch ..." James begann zu grinsen.  
>"Nun, wir sind ja hier, um die Zukunft zu ändern, oder?" meinte sie wenig begeistert von dieser Aussicht.<p>

Ginny räusperte sich, sichtlich genervt. "Wäre es möglich, dass ich mehr als einen Absatz pro fünf Minuten lesen könnte?"

**"Keiner von ihnen sah den riesigen Waldkauz am Fenster vorbeifliegen." **_'Eulen am Tag?'_ Dumbledore horchte auf.

**"Um halb neun griff Mr. Dursley nach der Aktentasche, gab seiner Frau einen Schmatz auf die Wange und versuchte es auch bei Dudley mit einem Abschiedskuss. Der ging Jedoch daneben, weil Dudley gerade einen Wutanfall hatte und die Wände mit seinem Haferbrei bewarf »Kleiner Schlingel«, gluckste Mr. Dursley, während er nach draußen ging."**

"Kleiner Schlingel? Ein wenig darf man ein Kind vielleicht verwöhnen, aber ein solches Verhalten ist nicht akzeptabel." Die anderen Frauen nickten Narcissa nur zustimmend zu, während die Rumtreiber die Beschreibung eher lustig fanden.

_'Narcissa Black versteht sich mit einem Haufen Gryffindors? Was genau tun die beiden uns an?'_

**"Er setzte sich in den Wagen und fuhr rückwärts die Einfahrt zu Nummer 4 hinaus.**

**An der Straßenecke fiel ihm zum ersten Mal etwas Merkwürdiges auf - eine Katze, die eine Straßenkarte studierte."**

Der Schulleiter blickte seine Verwandlungslehrerin nur fragend an, leise schmunzelnd. Diese allerdings lies sich zu keiner Reaktion herab. Was sollte sie auch in einer Mugglegegend? Als ob sie nicht genug zu tun hätte.

**"Einen Moment war Mr. Dursley nicht klar, was er gesehen hatte - dann wandte er rasch den Kopf zurück, um noch einmal hinzuschauen. An der Einbiegung zum Ligusterweg stand eine getigerte Katze, aber eine Straßenkarte war nicht zu sehen. Woran er nur wieder gedacht hatte! Das musste eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen sein.**

"Wieso Sinnestäuschung? Das ist bestimmt unsere liebe Minnie hier, nicht wahr?" Sirius grinste Ginny an, doch wurde von einem Räuspern der Verwandlungslehrerin neben ihm unterbrochen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Black, dass ich Sie schon mehrfach an meinen Namen erinnert habe, oder?"

Sie sah ihn streng an, worauf alle Rumtreiber in ihren Sitzen zusammensanken. Aus vielen Jahren Erfahrung hatten sie gelernt, dass dies die beste Variante war, den Ärger einer Minerva McGonagall auszuhalten.

"Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn ich erstmal weiterlesen würde? Und es wäre sinnvoll nicht alle Anwesenden gegen sich aufzubringen, das hier könnte einige Zeit dauern." Ginny sah Sirius direkt an, der nur entschuldigend lächelte.

Er beugte sich zu seinen Freunden und flüsterte "Ich wette 2 Galleonen darauf, dass das Minnie ist".

**"Mr. Dursley blinzelte und starrte die Katze an. Die Katze starrte zurück. Während Mr. Dursley um die Ecke bog und die Straße entlangfuhr, beobachtete er die Katze im Rückspiegel. Jetzt las sie das Schild mit dem Namen **_**Ligusterweg **_**- nein, sie **_**blickte **_**auf das**

**Schild.**

**Katzen konnten weder Karten **_**noch **_**Schilder lesen."**

James schnaubte "Der hat echt noch nie was von Animagi gehört?" Die anderen Rumtreiber lachten, doch Lily meinte nur, dass Muggle Tiere im Allgemeinen keine höheren kognitiven Fähigkeiten ansahen. Auf diese Erklärung blickten sie so viele unverständliche Gesichter an, dass sie nur seufzte. "Schon gut, zu viele komplexe Wörter in einem Satz, ich weiß. Ok, einfacher, Muggle kennen keine Magie. Jetzt kapiert? Dann bitte weiter im Text."

**"Mr. Dursley gab sich einen kleinen Ruck und verjagte die Katze aus seinen Gedanken. Während er in Richtung Stadt fuhr, hatte er nur noch den großen Auftrag für Bohrmaschinen im Sinn, der heute hoffentlich eintreffen würde. Doch am Stadtrand wurden die Bohrmaschinen von etwas anderem aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt."**

**Er saß im üblichen morgendlichen Stau fest und konnte nicht wohin zu bemerken, dass offenbar eine Menge seltsam gekleideter Menschen unterwegs waren. Menschen in langen und weiten Umhängen."**

Minerva sah kritisch auf das Buch. Was war mit dem Sicherheitsstatut? Diese Beschreibung klang zu sehr nach Zauberern, um ein Zufall zu sein.

"Was wundern die sich denn, haben die noch nie nen Umhang gesehen?" James sah ehrlich verwirrt aus.

Hermione und Lily sahen sich nur an und rollten mit den Augen.

**"Mr. Dursley konnte Leute nicht ausstehen, die sich komisch anzogen - wie sich die Jungen Leute herausputzten! Das musste wohl irgendeine dumme neue Mode sein. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad und sein Blick fiel auf eine Ansammlung dieser merkwürdigen Gestalten nicht weit von ihm. Ganz aufgeregt flüsterten sie miteinander. Erzürnt stellte Mr. Dursley fest, dass einige von ihnen überhaupt nicht Jung waren; nanu, dieser Mann dort musste älter sein als er und trug einen smaragdgrünen Umhang!"**

"Na und, bis auf das elende Grün ist das doch kein Problem, oder?"

Diesmal war es Remus Lupin, welcher augenrollend den männlichen Black ansah "Du hast doch Muggelkunde belegt, Tatze, oder? Hast du auch nur fünf Minuten mal zugehört, in den vergangenen Jahren?" "Nö, ich beleg das doch nur um Mutter zu nerven. Vielleicht stirbt sie ja endlich dran"

Snape sah ungläubig zu Black, wie konnte man nur seine Mutter töten wollen?

**"Der hatte vielleicht Nerven!" **"Hey!" "Nicht du, Black"

"Wer denn dann?" "Na er"

"Wer er?" "Na Mr. Dursley, Idiot"

"Mister Snape, keine Beleidigungen bitte." "Jawohl Professor McGonagall"

Leise murmelnd fügte Snape an "Und er ist doch ein Idiot"

Ein verstohlenes Grinsen zierte plötzlich die Gesichter der Zeitreisenden, bevor Ginny kurz Luftholte und weiterlas.

**"Doch dann fiel Mr. Dursley plötzlich ein, dass dies wohl eine verrückte Verkleidung sein musste - die Leute sammelten offenbar für irgendetwas ... Ja, so musste es sein. Die Autoschlange bewegte sich, und ein paar Minuten später fuhr Mr. Dursley auf den Parkplatz seiner Firma, die Gedanken wieder bei den Bohrern."**

"Wie schön zu wissen, dass er wenigstens einen Gedanken im Kopf behalten kann." meinte Severus nur, seine Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus.

Albus lehnte sich zu Minerva und fragte sie leise, ob sie sich einen Grund vorstellen könnte, weshalb das Ministerium einen solchen Sicherheitsbruch zulassen würde. Sie verneinte und der Schulleiter versank wieder in seine Gedanken.

**"In seinem Büro im neunten Stock saß Mr. Dursley immer mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Andernfalls wäre es ihm an diesem Morgen schwer gefallen, sich auf die Bohrer zu konzentrieren.**

**Er bemerkte die Eulen nicht, die am helllichten Tage vorbeischossen, wohl aber die Leute unten auf der Straße; sie deuteten in die Lüfte und verfolgten mit offenen Mündern, wie eine Eule nach der andern über ihre Köpfe hinwegflog."**

Inzwischen saßen alle Anwesenden aufmerksam und hörten gebannt zu. Umhänge könnten noch als Verkleidung abgetan werden, aber Eulen? Normalerweise wussten die Tiere so zu fliegen, dass sie relativ wenig zu sehen waren. So viele im freien Flug... Der Schulleiter blickte recht zuversichtlich, inzwischen hatte er eine Idee, was zu diesem Verhalten führen könnte.

**"Die meisten von ihnen hatten überhaupt noch nie eine gesehen, nicht einmal nachts."**

"Was? Aber wie..." Hermione unterbrach James bevor eine weitere Diskussion ausbrechen konnte.

"Nein, James, Mugglepost wird nicht von Eulen gebracht, sondern von anderen Menschen."

Völlig verwirrt saßen James und Sirius nebeneinander, bis sie sich ansahen, wieder einmal die Schultern zuckten und Muggle lieber Muggle sein ließen.

**"Mr. Dursley jedoch verbrachte einen ganz gewöhnlichen, eulenfreien Morgen. Er machte fünf verschiedene Leute zur Schnecke. Er führte mehrere wichtige Telefongespräche und schrie dabei noch ein wenig lauter. Bis zur Mittagspause war er glänzender Laune und wollte sich nun ein wenig die Beine vertreten und beim Bäcker über der Straße einen Krapfen holen."**

"Hey Snape, ist der Typ vielleicht mit dir verwandt? Du weißt schon, rumschreien, miese Laune verbreiten, hässliches Aussehen, klingt wie du irgendwie, oder?" James und seine beiden Freunde neben ihm lachten auf.

Hermione jedoch hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen kleinen Schwarm Spatzen über ihren Köpfen kreisen. "Macht nur weiter, meine Kleinen lieben es, wenn ihr andere Leute beleidigt."

Sie hörten sofort auf zu lachen und sahen berechnend zu den Vögeln.

"Ich muss sagen, ein wirklich wunderschöner Spruch ist das, den Sie hier zeigen, Miss Tsuki-Benu." Minerva schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit.

**"Die Leute in der merkwürdigen Aufmachung hatte er schon längst vergessen, doch nun, auf dem Weg zum Bäcker, begegnete er einigen dieser Gestalten. Im Vorbeigehen warf er ihnen zornige Blicke zu. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber sie bereiteten ihm Unbehagen. Auch dieses Pack hier tuschelte ganz aufgeregt, und eine Sammelbüchse war nirgends zu sehen. Auf**

**dem Weg zurück vom Bäcker, eine Tüte mit einem großen Schokoladenkringel in der Hand, schnappte er ein paar Worte von ihnen auf.**

**»Die Potters, das stimmt, das hab ich gehört**

**»ja, ihr Sohn, Harry«"**

"Was soll das, was ist mit uns?"

Schweigen

"Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was mit meiner Familie ist? Das sind Zauberer, also meinen die uns." James war so langsam wirklich besorgt.

"James, das ist die Zukunft, wüssten wir was passiert, säßen wir alle nicht hier." Lily wurde langsam auch leicht nervös, sprach doch immer mehr dafür, dass sie besagte Mrs. Potter sei.

**"Mr. Dursley blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Angst überkam ihn. Er wandte sich nach den Flüsterern um, als ob er ihnen etwas sagen wollte, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Hastig überquerte er die Straße, stürmte hoch ins Büro, fauchte seine Sekretärin an, er wolle nicht gestört werden, griff nach dem Telefon und hatte schon fast die Nummer von daheim gewählt, als er es sich anders überlegte."**

_'Oh ja, Petunia wäre begeistert, wenn sie per Telefon an die Existenz der Magie erinnert worden wäre.'_

**"Er legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und strich sich über den Schnurrbart. Nein, dachte er, ich bin dumm. Potter war kein besonders ungewöhnlicher Name. Sicher gab es eine Menge Leute, die Potter hießen und einen Sohn namens Harry hatten. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sein Neffe wirklich Harry hieß. Er hatte den Jungen noch nicht einmal gesehen. Er konnte auch Harvey heißen."**

Die Rumtreiber prusteten vor Lachen los "Harvey? Was ist das denn für ein... für ein Name?"

Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen sich besorgt an. Was konnte in der Zukunft nur passiert sein, um diesen unverholenen Sicherheitsbruch zu rechtfertigen?

Lily dagegen war entsetzt _'Dieses Walross weiß nicht mal, wie sein Neffe heißt? Seit über einem Jahr habe ich meine Schwester nicht mehr gesehen?' _Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich auseinander gelebt hatten, doch hatte sie immer noch gehofft, Petunia würde ihre Schwester wichtiger sein als die Magie.

**"Es hatte keinen Sinn, Mrs. Dursley zu beunruhigen, sie geriet immer so außer sich, wenn man ihre Schwester auch nur erwähnte. Er machte ihr deswegen keinen Vorwurf - wenn er eine solche Schwester hätte. Und dennoch, diese Leute in den Umhängen ..."**

"Lily?" Sie sah Severus überrascht an. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass wir beide diese Petunia kennen könnten?"

Alle anderen sahen die beiden überrascht an. Snape hatte nicht den kleinsten Hauch Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme, sondern eher – so absonderlich es für einige im Raum klang – ein wenig ehrliche Sorge.

Lily hingegen war lediglich überrascht, dass Severus sie überhaupt wieder ansprach nach ihrer mehr als unfreundlichen Begegnung im letzten Jahr. Ohne ihn anzusehen nickte sie kurz.

Hermione beobachtete die beiden, vielleicht würde ihr Eingreifen eher etwas ändern als sie alle es gedacht hatten.

**"An diesem Nachmittag fiel es ihm um einiges schwerer, seine Gedanken auf die Bohrer zu richten, und als er das Büro um fünf Uhr verließ, war er immer noch so voller Sorge, dass er beim ersten Schritt nach draußen gleich mit Jemandem zusammenprallte."**

"Der daraufhin zu Tode kam, platt gemacht von einem Walross. Ende der Geschichte?" Narcissa sah inzwischen mehr als nur angewidert aus. '_Muggle, was für eine Pest, also ehrlich. Und mit sowas verschwende ich meine Zeit. Ich könnte bei Lucius sein.'_

**"»Verzeihung«, grummelte er, als der kleine alte Mann ins Stolpern kam und beinahe hinfiel. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Mr. Dursley, dass der Mann einen violetten Umhang trug. Dass er ihn fast umgestoßen hatte, schien ihn gar nicht weiter zu ärgern. Im Gegenteil, auf seinem Gesicht öffnete sich ein breites Lächeln, und die Leute, die vorbeigingen, blickten auf, als er mit piepsiger Stimme sagte: »Heute verzeih ich alles, mein lieber Herr, heute kann mich nichts aus der Bahn werfen! Freuen wir uns, denn Du-weißt-schon-wer ist endlich von uns gegangen! Selbst Mu"**

"WAS?" Alle anwesenden Schüler starrten auf das Buch in Ginnys Händen und selbst die Professoren schienen kurz davor aufzuschreien.

Dumbledore saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl und schien vor Anspannung fast zu platzen.

"Wie ist das möglich?" Minerva sah die beiden Zeitreisenden völlig fassungslos an, doch die sahen sich nur an und lächelten still vor sich hin.

Die beiden Slytherins hingegen sahen aus anderen Grund völlig verwirrt aus. Der Dunkle Lord sollte fallen? Narcissa war keine hundertprozentige Unterstützerin des schwarzen Magiers, aber er war immerhin der stärkste Zauberer, den sie je gesehen hatte.

_'Was wird aus all seinen Versprechen? Sich ihm ausliefern, gebrandmarkt, nur damit er in einigen Jahren stirbt und wir zusammengetrieben werden können wie Vieh vor der Schlachtbank, verraten durch die Tätowierung auf unseren Armen?' _Narcissa war vielleicht keine "gute" Hexe, aber für sie war die Familie wichtiger als alles andere und sie konnte sehen, wie die Geschehnisse ihre Chance darauf zerstören würden.

Snape war geschockt. Der schwarze Magier, der ihre gesamte Schulzeit terrorisierte, sollte einfach so verschwinden? Seine ... Mitschüler in Slytherin – denn Freunde konnte man sie kaum nennen – erzählten doch ständig, wie großartig und intelligent er war, dass er sogar den Tod selbst inzwischen bezwungen hätte? _'Wie ist es möglich? Den Tod bezwingen und dennoch einfach verschwinden?'_

Ginny und Hermione wurden mit Fragen von allen Seiten bombardiert und beschlossen, einfach erstmal stur weiterzulesen, sehr zur Frustration der anderen Mitleser.

**"Selbst Muggel wie Sie sollten diesen freudigen, freudigen Tag feiern!«"**

"Genau, weil die ja soviel mitbekommen." Sirius sah sich im Raum um, merkte allerdings zu seinem Erschrecken, dass sich die beiden Zeitreisenden unbehaglich ansahen.

_'Wie sollten denn die Muggle etwas mitbekommen?'_

**"Und der alte Mann umarmte Mr. Dursley ungefähr in Bauchhöhe und ging von dannen. Mr. Dursley stand da wie angewurzelt. Ein völlig Fremder hatte ihn umarmt. Auch hatte er ihn wohl einen Muggel genannt, was immer das sein mochte."**

_'Wow, immerhin hat er seine Arme um ihn bekommen.' _Severus war tatsächlich ehrlich perplex.

**Völlig durcheinander eilte er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Er hoffte, sich diese Dinge nur einzubilden, und das war neu für ihn, denn von Einbildungskraft hielt er normalerweise gar nichts."**

Alle waren wieder in ihre Sitze zurückgefallen, die Anspannung war völlig verloren gegangen.

"Natürlich, warum sollte auch was über den Untergang Voldemorts berichtet werden, wenn wir doch diesem wunderbaren Familienglück lauschen können."

"Potter, wie wäre es, wenn du ruhig wärst? Dann könnten wir weiterlesen und erfahren es vielleicht doch noch?" Lily war offensichtlich genervt, denn sie funkelte besagten Gryffindor wütend an.

"Evans, wie wäre es, wenn du mit mir ausgehst?"

Lupin beugte sich zu Black und murmelte, als Lily nicht einmal reagierte, nur "Gescheiterter Versuch Nummer 87 diese Woche."

**"Als er in die Auffahrt von Nummer 4 einbog, fiel sein Blick als Erstes - und das besserte seine Laune nicht gerade - auf die getigerte Katze, die er am Morgen schon gesehen hatte. Sie saß jetzt auf seiner Gartenmauer. Gewiss war es dieselbe Katze; sie hatte dasselbe Muster um die Augen."**

Sirius sah vielsagend zu Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Black, es wird Sie verwundern, aber es gibt mehr als nur eine Katze mit einem Fellmuster im Gesicht."

"Tatze, ich bin dabei, 2 Galleonen, dass sie es nicht ist." Remus und James legten beide das Geld auf den Tisch.

Gerade, als Minerva einen sicher sehr strengen Kommentar geben wollte, warf Lily 2 Galleonen auf den Tisch und meinte nur, sie sei dafür, dass es die Verwandlungsprofessorin sei.

Im allgemeinen Schockzustand, der folgte, konnte Ginny in Ruhe weiterlesen.

**"»Schhhh!«, zischte Mr. Dursley laut. Die Katze regte sich nicht. Sie blickte ihn nur aus ernsten Augen an. War so etwas denn normal für Katzen, fragte sich Mr. Dursley. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und öffnete die Haustür. Immer noch war er entschlossen, nichts von alledem seiner Frau zu sagen."**

"Nun, meine Liebe, ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich ein sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten für eine Katze." Albus hatte sich an seine Kollegin gewandt, die ihren missbilligenden Blick nun auf ihn richtete.

**"Mrs. Dursley hatte einen netten, gewöhnlichen Tag hinter sich. Beim Abendessen erzählte sie ihm alles über Frau Nachbarins Probleme mit deren Tochter und dass Dudley ein neues Wort gelernt hatte (»pfui«)."**

"Was für ein verzogenes Gör." sagten Lily und Narcissa wie aus einem Mund.

Sie sahen sich kurz an, bevor Narcissa weiter kommentierte "Eindeutig ein Wort, welches jeder Einjährige in seinem Repertoir haben sollte."

**"Mr. Dursley versuchte sich ganz wie immer zu geben. Er brachte Dudley zu Bett und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich das Neueste in den Abendnachrichten ansah."**

"Klar Evans, es kommt total viel über Voldemort, bestimmt sind die Nachrichten voll davon" James' Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.

**"»Und hier noch eine Meldung. Wie die Vogelkundler im ganzen Land berichten, haben sich unsere Eulen heute sehr ungewöhnlich verhalten. Obwohl Eulen normalerweise nachts Jagen und tagsüber kaum gesichtet werden, wurden diese Vögel seit Sonnenaufgang hunderte Male beobachtet, wie sie kreuz und quer über das Land hinwegflogen. Die Fachleute können sich nicht erklären, warum die Eulen plötzlich ihre Gewohnheiten geändert haben.«"**

Triumphierend sah Lily zu dem jungen Potter.

Die Professoren sahen wiederum sehr misstrauisch aus. "Was denken sie sich nur dabei? Selbst das Ende Voldemorts gibt ihnen kein Recht, auf unser aller Sicherheit zu pfeifen."

James sah seine Hauslehrerin nur verwirrt an.

"Mr. Potter, unsere Zurückhaltung, mit Muggeln zu interagieren, besonders in einem Maße wie hier beschrieben, dient einzig der Sicherstellung unser aller Wohlergehen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass die Taten von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem bereits jetzt in der Mugglewelt "Beachtung" finden."

Hermione und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick. Wenn sie nur wüssten, wie viel mehr die Muggle noch mitbekommen sollten von diesem Krieg.

Snape bemerkte die kurzen Blicke _'Schon wieder. Was passiert schreckliches, dass die Muggle es mitbekommen?'_

**"Der Nachrichtensprecher erlaubte sich ein Grinsen. »Sehr mysteriös. Und nun zu Jim McGuffin mit dem Wetter. Sind heute Abend noch weitere Eulenschauer zu erwarten, Jim?« »Nun, Ted«, meinte der Wetteransager, »das kann ich nicht sagen, aber es sind nicht nur die Eulen, die sich heute seltsam verhalten haben."**

"Moment, halt mal. Ted? Hieß so nicht der Kerl, den Andromeda vor kurzem getroffen hat?" Sirius sah seine besten Freunde nachdenklich an.

"Gibt sie sich jetzt schon mit so jemandem ab, ja?" Narcissa verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, also wirklich, ihr zwei seid die größte Schande für diese Familie.

Ein wütender Blick von Professor McGonagall ließ die beiden Streithähne verstummen, bevor die Familienprobleme der Blacks zu einem waschechten Duell ausarten konnten.

**"Zuschauer aus so entfernten Gegenden wie Kent, Yorkshire und Dundee haben mich heute angerufen und berichtet, dass anstelle des Regens, den ich gestern versprochen hatte, ganze Schauer von Sternschnuppen niedergegangen sind!"**

Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen sich wieder nervös an, Sternschnuppen statt Regen, das klang zu sehr nach Magie um ein Zufall zu sein.

**"Vielleicht haben die Leute zu früh Silvester gefeiert - das ist noch eine Weile hin, meine Damen und Herren! Aber ich kann Ihnen für heute eine regnerische Nacht versprechen.«**

**Mr. Dursley saß starr wie ein Eiszapfen in seinem Sessel. Sternschnuppen über ganz Großbritannien? Eulen, die bei Tage flogen? Allerorten geheimnisvolle Leute in sonderbarer Kleidung? Und ein Tuscheln, ein Tuscheln über die Potters ..."**

"Hey, Tatze, vielleicht war es unser Krone hier, der dem Bösewicht das Licht ausgepustet hat?" Remus grinste.

"Ja, oder er hat Lily gereizt und ihr Temperament ist mit ihr durchgegangen. Da stand der olle einfach in der Schußlinie."

In diesem Moment begannen einige der Vögel auf die beiden Jungen einzuhacken.

"Lies einfach weiter, Ginny, sie werden gleich aufhören." versicherte Hermione über die Protestrufe der Rumtreiber und tatsächlich lösten die angreifenden Vögel sich wenige Sekunden später in Luft auf. Der Rest jedoch kreiste weiter über ihren Köpfen. Wieder nickte Professor McGonagall ihrem Lehrling wohlwollend zu.

**"Mrs. Dursley kam mit zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er musste ihr etwas sagen. Nervös räusperte er sich. »Ahm - Petunia, Liebes - du hast in letzter Zeit nichts von deiner Schwester gehört, oder?«"**

_'Wohl eher nicht, wenn sich ihre Einstellung zu Zauberei nicht geändert hat.' _Lily sah betreten zu Boden.

**"Wie er befürchtet hatte, blickte ihn Mrs. Dursley entsetzt und wütend an. Schließlich taten sie für gewöhnlich so, als hätte sie keine Schwester."**

Severus sah seine ehemals beste Freundin an und konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Die wütenden Proteste von James Potter ignorierend, ging er zu ihr und stellte eine kleine Flasche voll Zaubertrank vor sie.

Auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin erklärte er knapp "Ein Beruhigungstrank...falls es zu viel wird."

Lily sagte nur leise "Ich wollte nie glauben, dass sie mich wirklich hasst."

Völlig verwirrt sah der Rest des Raumes zu, wie die beiden die ersten Sätze seit Monaten miteinander wechselten.

**"»Nein«, sagte sie scharf. »Warum?« »Komisches Zeug in den Nachrichten«, murmelte Mr. Dursley. »Eulen ... Sternschnuppen ... und heute waren eine Menge komisch aussehender Leute in der Stadt ...« **_**»Und?«, **_**fuhr ihn Mrs. Dursley an. »Nun, ich dachte nur . .. vielleicht ... hat es etwas zu tun mit ... du weißt ... **_**ihrem Klüngel.«"**_

"Was soll das denn heißen? Was für ein Klüngel?" Sirius sah sich wütend um als würde er erwarten, Dursley würde sich zeigen und es ihm erklären.

"Nun, offensichtlich meint er Zauberer, fürchtet aber, es auszusprechen." erwiderte Narcissa nur schnippisch. Ein herablassendes _Muggel_ dachte sich jeder hinter ihren Satz.

**"Mrs. Dursley nippte mit geschützten Lippen an ihrem Tee. Konnte er es wagen, ihr zu sagen, dass er den Namen »Potter« gehört hatte? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Stattdessen bemerkte er so beiläufig, wie er nur konnte: »Ihr Sohn - er wäre ungefähr in Dudleys Alter, oder?« »Ich nehme an«, sagte Mrs. Dursley steif **

"Was soll das heißen, ich nehme an? Sie weiß nicht mal, wann ihr Neffe geboren ist? Ich musste mit 10 sämtliche Personen der letzten 15 Generationen von Blacks kennen." Sirius sah entrüstet auf das Buch, während alle anderen ihn ungläubig anstarrten. Alle, außer Narcissa "Die Familie Black ist stolz darauf, ihre Geschichte zu kennen und der Erbe muss natürlich entsprechend versiert darin sein."

**»Wie war noch mal sein Name? Howard, nicht wahr?«**

**»Harry. Ein hässlicher, gewöhnlicher Name, wenn du mich fragst.«**

"Harry ist ja wohl ein viel besserer Name als Harvey."

Hermione blickte säuerlich auf das Buch. Überrascht schauten besonders die Professoren sie an? Bisher hatten die Zeitreisenden sich doch mit Kommentaren so sehr zurückgehalten.

**»O Ja, sagte Mr. Dursley, und das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. »Ja, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung.« Bis es Zeit zum Schlafen war und sie nach oben gingen, verlor er kein Wort mehr darüber. Während Mrs. Dursley im Bad war, schlich sich Mr. Dursley zum Schlafzimmerfenster und spähte hinunter in den Vorgarten. Die Katze war immer noch da. Sie starrte auf den Ligusterweg, als ob sie auf etwas wartete. Bildete er sich das alles nur ein? Konnte all dies etwas mit den Potters zu tun haben? Wenn es so war ... und wenn herauskäme, dass sie verwandt waren mit einem Paar von – nein, das würde er einfach nicht ertragen können.**

"Hat er Wortfindungsschwierigkeiten?" fragte Remus "Ich meine, er scheint Magie und Zauberer nicht mal denken zu können."

"Albus!" Außer dem Angesprochenen zuckten alle zusammen, war dieser doch gerade damit beschäftigt, zwei Galleonen auf den Wettstapel "pro Minnie" zu werfen.

"Ja, meine Liebe?" Funkelnde blaue Augen sahen sie in gespielter Verwirrung an.

_'Ich werde das nicht mit einer Reaktion würdigen, ich werde das nicht mit einer Reaktion würdigen, ich werde das nicht mit einer Reaktion würdigen...'_

**Die Dursleys gingen zu Bett. Mrs. Dursley schlief rasch ein, doch Mr. Dursley lag wach und wälzte alles noch einmal im Kopf hin und her. Bevor er einschlief, kam ihm ein letzter, tröstender Gedanke. Selbst wenn die Potters wirklich mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hatten, gab es keinen Grund, warum sie bei ihm und Mrs. Dursley auftauchen sollten.**

Energisches Nicken seitens Narcissa folgte.

**Die Potters wussten sehr wohl, was Petunia von ihnen und ihresgleichen hielt ... **

Lily ließ den Kopf bei diesen Worten hängen. _'Wie konnte ich so blind sein? Wie konnte es bloss soweit kommen, Tunie.'_

**Er konnte sich nicht denken, wie er und Petunia in irgendetwas hineingeraten sollten, was dort draußen vor sich ging - er gähnte und drehte sich auf die Seite -. damit würden er und seine Frau jedenfalls nichts zu tun haben ... Wie sehr er sich täuschte.**

Hermione und Ginny sahen sich kurz an. Oh ja, wie sehr in der Tat...

**Mr. Dursley mochte in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinübergeglitten sein, doch die Katze draußen auf der Mauer zeigte keine Spur von Müdigkeit.**

_'Definitiv Minerva'_ Dumbledore zeigte ein dezentes Lächeln, doch selbst das reichte, um sich von Minerva einen strengen Blick einzufangen.

**Sie saß noch immer da wie eine Statue, die Augen ohne zu blinzeln auf die weiter entfernte Ecke des Ligusterwegs gerichtet. Kein Härchen regte sich, als eine Straße weiter eine Autotür zugeknallt wurde oder als zwei Eulen über ihren Kopf hinwegschwirrten. In der Tat war es fast Mitternacht, als die Katze sich zum ersten Mal rührte.**

"Was für ein Tier. Wow. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das nicht sind, Professor?"

Beinahe alle im Raum starrten Snape nach diesem Satz an. Nur McGonagall schüttelte leise lächelnd den Kopf, sehr zur fortschreitenden Verwunderung der Anwesenden.

"Minerva, möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?" flüsterte ihr Albus zu, doch seine Kollegin blickte ihn nur wieder streng an und bedeutete Ginny, fortzufahren.

**An der Ecke, die sie beobachtet hatte, erschien ein Mann, so jäh und lautlos, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen. Der Schwanz der Katze zuckte und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.**

"Autsch, den Blick kennen wir nur zur gut, oder, Jungs?" meinte der junge Black-Erbe.

Ein dezentes Räuspern seitens des Schulleiters lies den Raum erneut verstummen.

**Einen Mann wie diesen hatte man im Ligusterweg noch nie gesehen.**

"Endlich ein normaler Mensch", "Sirius, ist jetzt mal gut? Wirklich, es vergeht kein Satz ohne das einer von euch unterbrechen muss." Lily sah den jungen Black-Erben mit funkelnden Augen an.

_'Ok, wir nähern uns dem berüchtigten Evans-Temprament'_ Ginny las lieber schnell weiter, bevor die Bombe noch hochging.

**Er war groß, dünn und sehr alt, jedenfalls der silbernen Farbe seines Haares und Bartes nach zu schließen, die beide so lang waren, dass sie in seinem Gürtel steckten. Er trug eine lange Robe, einen purpurroten Umhang, der den Boden streifte, und Schnallenstiefel mit hohen Hacken."**

"Albus?" ein warnender Unterton schlich sich in McGonagalls Stimme. "Ja meine Liebe?"

_'Oh, wieder diese gespielte Verwirrtheit'. _"Nun, Albus, mir persönlich fallen nicht viele Zauberer ein, die purpurrot tragen, eine Robe und Schnallenstiefel."

Leise lächelnd sah der Schulleiter zu Ginny, sehr zur Irritation der Verwandlungslehrerin.

**"Seine blauen Augen leuchteten funkelnd hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern hervor, und seine Nase war sehr lang und krumm, als ob sie mindestens zweimal gebrochen wäre."**

Der Beschriebene fuhr sich mit dem Hand über die Nase, kein Funkeln in seinen Augen.

"Wieso hast du dir das eigentlich nie richten lassen, Albus?" flüsterte die Verwandlungslehrerin ihm zu.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer meinte er nur, dass es Gründe gäbe, die dagegen sprächen.

**Der Name dieses Mannes war Albus Dumbledore.**

"WuuuHuuu" die Rumtreiber jubilierten laut, sehr zum Missfallen der anwesenden Slytherins und Zeitreisenden.

**Albus Dumbledore schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er soeben in einer Straße aufgetaucht war, in der alles an ihm, von seinem Namen bis zu seinen Stiefeln, keineswegs willkommen war.**

Leise lächelnd strafte dieser die Aussage Lügen "Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass mir das durchaus bewusst sein würde. Nur bezweifle ich, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise stören würde."

**Gedankenverloren durchstöberte er die Taschen seines Umhangs. Doch offenbar bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn plötzlich sah er zu der Katze hinüber, die ihn vom andern Ende der Straße her immer noch anstarrte. Aus irgendeinem Grunde schien ihn der Anblick der Katze zu belustigen. Er gluckste vergnügt und murmelte: »Ich hätte es wissen müssen.«**

"Die Chancen steigen, meine Damen und Herren, letzte Möglichkeit zur Platzierung Ihrer Wetten." Remus klang dabei so sehr nach Lee, dem ehemaligen Quidditchansager, dass sich die beiden Zeitreisenden kurz verwirrt umsahen.

**In seiner Innentasche hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte. Es sah aus wie ein silbernes Feuerzeug."**

"Ein Feuerzeug, Mister Potter, ist ein Mugglegerät mit welchem man, wie der Name schon sagt, Feuer erzeugen kann." Der Angesprochene lies den bereits geöffneten Mund wieder zuklappen und nickte seiner Hauslehrerin dankend zu.

"Albus, vielleicht sollten wir wenigstens Grundlegendes Verständnis für Muggle als Pflicht einführen?" Nachdenklich nickte der Schulleiter ihr zu.

**Er ließ den Deckel aufschnappen, hielt es hoch in die Luft und ließ es knipsen. Mit einem leisen »Plop« ging eine Straßenlaterne in der Nähe aus. Er knipste noch mal - und die nächste Laterne flackerte und erlosch.**

"Wow, Sir, wie haben Sie das gemacht? Wo krieg ich sowas her?" Sirius wirkte völlig aufgedreht ob der Erwähnung eines solchen Spielzeugs.

"Ich habe leider nicht die leisteste Ahnung woher ich es haben könnte, aber ich vermute, es handelt sich um eine Eigenkreation." Leise lächelte Albus vor sich hin. Oh ja, Dinge zu entwickeln hatte ihm immer schon Freude bereitet.

**Zwölfmal knipste er mit dem Ausmacher, bis die einzigen Lichter, die in der ganzen Straße noch zu sehen waren, zwei kleine Stecknadelköpfe in der Ferne waren, und das waren die Augen der Katze, die ihn beobachtete.**

Hermione beugte sich zu Ginny und fragte sie leise murmelnd, ob es die alles verändernde Nacht sei, worauf die Freundin nur kurz nickte, ihr lesen keinen Moment unterbrechend.

**Niemand, der Jetzt aus dem Fenster geschaut hätte, auch nicht die scharfäugige Mrs. Dursley, hätte nun irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was unten auf dem Bürgersteig geschah.**

"Hui, traute Zweisamkeit, nicht wahr, Professor?" Grinsend zog James die Augenbrauen hoch, allerdings bemühten sich die beiden älteren Anwesenden, ihn zu ignorieren.

**Dumbledore ließ den Ausmacher in die Umhangtasche gleiten und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang zu Nummer 4, wo er sich auf die Mauer neben die Katze setzte.**

_'Was willst du dort bloss, Albus?'_

**Er sah sie nicht an, doch nach einer Weile sprach er mit ihr. »Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen, Professor McGonagall.«**

Plötzlicher Jubel unterbrach das Lesen. Sirius und James klopften laut auf den Tisch, während Remus grummelnd die Preisgelder übergab. _'Trau niemals einem Marauder, und besonders nicht wenns um wetten geht. Ich hätte es doch besser wissen müssen inzwischen.'_

Als Albus dazu ansetzten wollte, seinen Gewinn entgegenzunehmen, räusperte sich seine Kollegin hörbar und in seiner Weisheit verzichtete er gütig auf die Galleonen.

**Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich zur Seite, doch die Tigerkatze war verschwunden. Statt ihrer lächelte er einer ziemlich ernst dreinblickenden Frau mit Brille zu, deren Gläser quadratisch waren wie das Muster um die Augen der Katze. Auch sie trug einen Umhang, einen smaragdgrünen. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden.**

"Minnie, wie sie leibt und lebt, nicht wahr, Krone?" Wie immer wusste der Black-Erbe nicht, wann es besser wäre, den Mund zu halten, musste er sich doch wieder unter dem strengen Blick seiner Hauslehrerin zusammenkauern.

**Sie sah recht verwirrt aus. »Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es war?«, fragte sie." **"Professor, ganz ehrlich?" Die Angesprochene sah Remus verwundert an. "Es ist Albus Dumbledore, er weiß alles."

Mit einem Schnauben und einem leichten Lächeln wand sie sich ab nur um den Schulleiter zu sehen, der sich zu ihr beugte. "Und ich kenne deine Verwandlung nun schon seit einiger Zeit, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?"

Leise schmunzelnd bedeutete er Ginny, ihr Lesen wieder aufzunehmen.

**»Mein lieber Professor, ich habe noch nie eine Katze so steif dasitzen sehen.« »Sie wären auch steif, wenn Sie den ganzen Tag auf einer Backsteinmauer gesessen hätten«, sagte Professor McGonagall.**

Wieder prusteten die Rumtreiber los, als Sirius leise murmelte, dass es doch auch andere Gründe dafür gäbe, nicht nur Backsteinmauern. "Wollen Sie das wiederholen, Mr. Black?" ein gefährlicher Unterton schlich sich in die Sprache der Professorin. Die beiden Slytherins hatten nur abfällige Grinsen übrig angesichts des Elends, welches Black auf sich selbst geladen hatte.

**»Den ganzen Tag? Wo Sie doch hätten feiern können? **"Genau, Minnie McG, die Partylöwin" Selbst der Schulleiter musste sich von seiner Kollegin abwenden um sein Lachen zu verbergen.

**»Ich muss auf dem Weg an mindestens einem Dutzend Feste und Partys vorbeigekommen sein.« Verärgert schnaubte Professor McGonagall durch die Nase. »O Ja, alle Welt feiert, sehr schön«, sagte sie ungeduldig. »Man sollte meinen, sie könnten ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, aber nein - selbst die Muggel haben bemerkt, dass etwas los ist. Sie haben es in ihren Nachrichten gebracht.«**

_'Das ist allerdings wahr, nicht einmal nach der Zeit Grindelwalds wurde das Sicherheitsstatut so drastisch gebrochen.'_

**Mit einem Kopfrucken deutete sie auf das dunkle Wohnzimmerfenster der Dursleys. »Ich habe es gehört. Ganze Schwärme von Eulen ... Sternschnuppen ... Nun, ganz dumm sind sie auch wieder nicht.**

Narcissa schnaubte abfällig_ 'wie sollten Muggle nicht ignorant und dumm sein?'_

**Sie mussten einfach irgendetwas bemerken. Sternschnuppen unten in Kent - ich wette, das war Dädalus Diggel. Der war noch nie besonders vernünftig.«**

"Gut zu wissen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich nie verändern werden." kommentierte eine leicht genervt klingende Minerva.

**»Sie können ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen«, sagte Dumbledore sanft. »Elf Jahre lang haben wir herzlich wenig zu feiern gehabt.«**

Der Raum verfiel in geschocktes Schweigen. "Elf Jahre? Wie viel steht uns denn dann noch bevor?" Lily fragte mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Hermione sah traurig zu allen Anwesenden "Die Beschreibung ist von der Nacht des in fünf Jahren, 1981." Die Magier aus der Vergangenheit waren geschockt.

Wie viele ihrer Freunde, Verwandten und Bekannten würden dem Irrsinn noch zum Opfer fallen, bevor alles vorbei war? Snape dagegen war aus ganz anderem Grund beunruhigt. _'Wieso sind die beiden bei – mutmaßlich – Petunia? Haben Lily und Potter etwa etwas mit Seinem Untergang zu tun? Oh bitte, wer immer mich hört, bitte nicht.'_

**»Das weiß ich«, sagte Professor McGonagall gereizt. »Aber das ist kein Grund, den Kopf zu verlieren. Die Leute sind einfach unvorsichtig, wenn sie sich am helllichten Tage draußen auf den Straßen herumtreiben und Gerüchte zum Besten geben. Wenigstens könnten sie Muggelsachen anziehen.«**

"Was ist eigentlich so schwer daran, Mugglesachen richtig anzuziehen?" Ginnys Blick glitt über die anderen Anwesenden. Sie selbst hatte es nach einer Einweisung Hermiones schnell begriffen und einige Lieblingskleiderstücke bereits für kommende Einkäufe im Blick.

Betreten sahen die Angesprochenen auf den Boden. "Es ist einfach nicht unsere Welt. Keine Roben, Frauen in Hosen, abartiges Konzept meiner Überzeugung nach." Narcissa war die Einzige, welche ihrem Blick offen begegnete.

"Narcissa, wir beide gehen zusammen in Muggle-London shoppen, sobald die Zeit ist." grinsend nahm Ginny wieder das Buch, augenscheinlich die komplett entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücke der männlichen Anwesenden übersehen.

**Dabei wandte sie sich mit scharfem Blick Dumbledore zu, als hoffte sie, er würde ihr etwas mitteilen. Doch er schwieg, und sie fuhr fort: »Das wäre eine schöne Bescherung, wenn ausgerechnet an dem Tag, da Du-weißt-schon-wer endlich verschwindet, die Muggel alles über uns herausfinden würden.**

_'Genau, tauschen wir Pest gegen Cholera. Es wäre unser Untergang, so sehr ich meine Eltern und die Mugglewelt liebe,'_

**Ich nehme an, er ist wirklich verschwunden, Dumbledore?« **"Und das, meine Liebe, ist die große Frage. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und erhalten eine Bestätigung."

**»Es sieht ganz danach aus«, sagte Dumbledore. »Wir müssen für vieles dankbar sein. Möchten Sie ein Brausebonbon?« »Ein was?« »Ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Eine Nascherei der Muggel, auf die ich ganz scharf bin.«**

Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während Minerva in Ungläubigkeit erstarrt zu sein schien. "Nur Sie, Professor, nur Sie."

_'Albus, also wirklich, klar, wer will sich schon über die Vernichtung eines Dunklen Lords unterhalten, wenn er Bonbons hat. Wirklich, dieser Mann, er macht einen rasend.'_

**»Nein, danke«, sagte Professor McGonagall kühl, als sei Jetzt nicht der richtige Moment für Zitronenbrausebonbons. »Wie ich schon sagte, selbst wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich fort ist -«**

Besorgt schaute die Professorin zu Ginny. "Ich sage nicht seinen Namen?" Eine Hand berührte leicht ihre Schulter "Minerva, bitte, es ist die Zukunft und vielleicht würdest du in den nächsten Jahren einen Grund haben." Sanft sprach ihr langjähriger Freund auf sie ein, sodass sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

**»Mein lieber Professor, eine vernünftige Person wie Sie kann ihn doch sicher beim Namen nennen? Der ganze Unsinn mit Du-weißt-schon-wer - seit elf Jahren versuche ich die Leute dazu zu bringen, ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen: **_**Voldemort.«**_

_'Und was der gute Tom sich da für einen Namen wieder zurecktgelegt hat, also wirklich. Vollkommen überzogen, selbst als Teenager schon.'_

**Professor McGonagall zuckte zurück, doch Dumbledore, der zwei weitere Bonbons aus der Tüte fischte, schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. »Es verwirrt doch nur, wenn wir dauernd Du-weißt-schon-wen sagen. ich habe nie eingesehen, warum ich Angst davor haben sollte, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen.«**

"Sie sind aber nicht auch zuckerabhängig, oder Professor?" fragte ein grinsender James mit Blick auf seinen Werwolffreund. Diesen jedoch beschäftigte noch die Frage, warum seine Hauslehrerin so viel Furcht vor diesem Namen entwickeln würde.

**»Das weiß ich wohl«, sagte Professor McGonagall halb aufgebracht, halb bewundernd. »Doch Sie sind anders. Alle wissen, dass Sie der Einzige sind, den Du-weißt- ... ahm, na gut, **_**Voldemort **_**fürchtete.«**

"Und ein Glück würde ich sagen" Angesichts dieser offenen Unterstützung für den Schulleiter und 'das Licht' fühlten sich die Slytherins immer mehr fehl am Platz. Leicht berührte Hermione Snapes Knie und blickte ihn beruhigend an als wolle sie sagen, dass es einen guten Grund gab, warum beide eingeladen worden waren.

**»Sie schmeicheln mir«, sagte Dumbledore leise. **"Zu meinem tiefen Bedauern besitzt er Kräfte, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen kann."

"Ach paperlappap, Albus, du bist nur zu edel um zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen." Der ganze Raum konnte mit ansehen, wie eine leichte Röte die Wangen des mächtigsten Zauberers zu zieren begann.

**»Voldemort hatte Kräfte, die ich nie besitzen werde.« »Nur weil Sie zu na ja nobel sind, um sie einzusetzen.« **

Die Gryffindors prusteten laut los, selbst die Schlangen mussten kurz grinsen. Die beiden Professoren schauten sich einen Moment komplett verwundert an. Waren sie beide so unverändert geblieben?

**»Ein Glück, dass es dunkel ist. So rot bin ich nicht mehr geworden, seit Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ihr gefielen meine neuen Ohrenschützer.« Professor McGonagall sah Dumbledore scharf an und sagte: »Die Eulen sind nichts gegen die **_**Gerüchte, **_**die umherfliegen. Wissen Sie, was alle sagen? Warum er verschwunden ist? Was ihn endlich aufgehalten hat?«**

Angespannt lehnten sich Severus und Narcissa vor um kein Wort zu verpassen. Jeder wollte erfahren, was den dunklen Magier schließlich zu Fall brachte. Mächtige Magie vielleicht, oder obskure Rituale? _'Wer ist mächtig genug zu so etwas? Dumbledore scheint es nicht gewesen zu sein, das wüsste McGonagall bereits, aber wer ist sonst noch stark genug?'_

**Offenbar hatte Professor McGonagall den Punkt erreicht, über den sie unbedingt reden wollte, den wirklichen Grund, warum sie den ganzen Tag auf einer kalten, harten Mauer gewartet hatte,**

"Was Minnie, ist der Schulleiter nicht Grund genug? Man kann doch wohl auf einen Lieben Menschen warten, Jamsy hier wartet immerhin schon seit Jahren auf das Lily-Blümchen"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich die Vögel, von den Rumtreibern inzwischen längst wieder vergessen, auf den Black-Erben stürzten. Im allgemeinen Gezwitscher und Geschrei hörte man heraus, dass es ihm Leid täte, worauf die Vögel verschwanden und Ginny in aller Seelenruhe weiterlas, als sei diese ganze Vorstellung nichts besonderes für sie gewesen.

_'Nun gut, Hermione und ich kennen unsere Lieblingshexereien schon seit langem, aber dass es die Jungs in keiner Zeit je lernen. Tss'_

**denn weder als Katze noch als Frau hatte sie Dumbledore mit einem so durchdringenden Blick festgenagelt wie Jetzt. **"Und das, Professor Dumbledore, ist der Moment, wo man ihr alles sagen sollte und um Verzeihung bitten sollte. Möglichst schnell."

Der Schulleiter nickte Remus Lupin nur freundlich zu, seine Kollegin dagegen versuchte mühsam Ruhezu bewahren.

**Was auch immer »alle« sagen mochten, offensichtlich glaubte sie es nicht, bis sie es aus dem Mund von Dumbledore gehört hatte. **_'Natürlich nicht, __**alle**__ sind immerhin nicht Albus und man suchst sich eben sehr genau, wem man tatsächlich trauen kann.'_

**Der Jedoch nahm sich ein weiteres Zitronenbrausebonbon und schwieg. **Mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen mehrere Hauselfen und stellten kleine Knabbereien und Getränke, darunter auch eine ganze Schüssel besagter Zitronenbrausebonbons auf die Tischchen, bevor sie unter Verbeugungen wieder verschwanden.

**»Was sie **_**sagen«, **_**drängte sie weiter, »ist nämlich, dass Voldemort letzte Nacht in Godric's Hollow auftauchte. Er war auf der Suche nach den Potters.**

Alle lehnten sich angespannt in ihren Sitzen nach vorn, doch Minerva bemerkte, dass Albus' Augen ihr funkeln verloren hatten. Er schien in Gedanken für einen Moment so weit entfernt wie selten.

**Dem Gerücht zufolge sind Lily und James Potter **"Yes! Ich krieg Lily doch noch rum" James wollte grad zu einem Freudentanz aufspringen, doch ein Blick auf die beiden Zeitreisenden genügte um ihn davon abzubringen. Sie saßen halb lächelnd, halb unendlich traurig auf ihrem Sofa und sahen ihm in seiner Freude zu.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du weiterliest, Gin?" Hermione nahm ihre Hand in die ihre, die kaum merklich zu zittern begonnen hatte.

**Dem Gerücht zufolge sind Lily und James Potter - sie sind – tot.«**

Mehrere Sekunden absoluten Schweigens vergingen, bis plötzlich alle durcheinander riefen.

Albus und Minerva sahen, genau wie die Slytherins völlig geschockt zu den beiden, nicht wirklich begreifend, wie zwei so fröhliche Menschen in ihrer Mitte in fünf Jahren ermordet werden würden.

_'Nicht Lily, nein, nicht meine beste Freundin. Und wenn ich den Lord auf Knien anflehen muss, aber Lily soll er nicht in den Tod stürzen.'_

Die Rumtreiber hatten sich alle auf ein Sofa gekuschelt, umarmten sich und wollten sich scheinbar gar nicht mehr loslassen, Remus versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Lily hatte sich auf eine kurze Geste hin zwischen die beiden Zeitreisenden gequetscht und wurde von ihnen im Arm gehalten mit gemurmelten Versicherungen, dass sie ja da seien, um die Zukunft zu verändern.

**Dumbledore senkte langsam den Kopf. Professor McGonagall stockte der Atem. ****»Lily und James ... ****Ich kann es nicht glauben ... Ich wollte es nicht glauben ... Oh, Albus ...« Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schultern.**

Im Raum der Wünsche legte er seiner Kollegin sanft den Arm um die Schultern und zog die zitternde Freundin zu sich. _'Ich weiß, Minerva...ich weiß.'_

**»Ich weiß ... ich weiß ...«, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. **"Es ist niemals leicht, einen der eigenen zu verlieren. Wir sind für Ihrer aller Sicherheit verantwortlich, aber es bleibt immer die Frage, ob wir gut genug sind. So viele sind und werden noch vor uns gehen."

Der Schulleiter erklärte mi sanfter Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und doch starrten ihn alle gebannt an und lauschten seinen Worten. Nie hatte einer von ihnen gedacht, dass die Professoren so sehr unter dem Verlust ehemaliger Schüler leiden würden.

**Professor McGonagall fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: »Das ist nicht alles. Es heißt, er habe versucht, Potters Sohn Harry zu töten. Aber - er konnte es nicht.**

Lily fauchte wütend, was dieses Monster denn noch alles tun wollte, bis sie realisierte, was Ginny da gerade vorgelesen hatte. _'Er konnte es nicht?'_

"Er...Er konnte es nicht?" die Rumtreiber starrten, immer noch in fester Umarmung, die Zeitreisende an, wie es beinahe alle Anwesenden taten.

_'Dieser Lord, den Lucius als die Zukunft darstellt, will Babys ermorden? Warum, welchen Einfluss kann ein Baby schon haben. Das hätte auch mein kleines Kind sein können. Oh Salazar...' _Narcissa starrte nur entsetzt vor sich auf den Boden. Hatten sie sich alle so sehr in ihm getäuscht?

**Er konnte diesen kleinen Jungen nicht töten. Keiner weiß, warum, oder wie, aber es heißt, als er Harry Potter nicht töten konnte, fiel Voldemorts Macht in sich zusammen - und deshalb ist er verschwunden.«**

"Einfach so? Er ist einfach verschwunden, weil ein Baby nicht gestorben ist? Dieser Einjährige soll den mächtigen Dunklen Lord getötet haben?" Severus wirkte zerrissen. Die anderen Schlangen erzählten nur gutes vom Lord und doch, er würde scheinbar Lily töten und versuchen ein Baby umzubringen.

Dumbledores Gehirn arbeitete währenddessen auf Hochtouren. Was könnte es für Gründe gegeben haben, dass Riddle einfach so verschwunden war? Doch beim besten Willen, ihm wollte nichts einfallen, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Antwort zum Greifen nah lag.

**Dumbledore nickte mit düsterer Miene. »Ist das - w**_**ahr?«, **_**stammelte Professor McGonagall. »Nach all dem, was er getan hat - nach all den Menschen, die er umgebracht hat -, konnte er einen kleinen Jungen nicht töten?**

_'Wie viele mehr werden es sein, wie viele Schüler, Freunde und Bekannte werde ich noch im Sarg liegen sehen.' _Minerva hatte sich wieder von ihrem Arbeitgeber gelöst, aber war noch immer aufgelöst wie selten.

**Das ist einfach unglaublich ... ausgerechnet das setzt ihm ein Ende ... aber wie um Himmels willen konnte Harry das überleben?« »Wir können nur mutmaßen«, sagte Dumbledore.**

**»Vielleicht werden wir es nie wissen.« Professor McGonagall zog ein Spitzentaschentuch hervor und betupfte die Augen unter der Brille.**

Sirius bedachte die Zeitreisenden mit einem eiskalten Blick "Wehe, wenn wir es nicht erfahren. Wir müssen es wissen."

Ginny jedoch las, ohne auf ihn einzugehen, einfach weiter. Es wäre wohl besser, dieses Kapitel schnell aus dem Weg zu kriegen.

**Dumbledore zog eine goldene Uhr aus der Tasche und gab ein langes Schniefen von sich. Es war eine sehr merkwürdige Uhr. Sie hatte zwölf Zeiger, aber keine Ziffern; stattdessen drehten sich kleine Planeten in ihrem Rund.**

"Wen interessiert die Uhr, was ist mit Harry?" Remus zitterte und war nur durch die Umarmung seiner Freunde nicht aufgesprungen. Zu Snapes Entsetzen konnte man in seinen Augen ein bernsteinfarbenes Flackern erkennen, der sonst so sanfte Werwolf stand kurz davor, die Kontrolle über den Wolf zu verlieren.

**Dumbledore Jedenfalls musste diese Uhr etwas mitteilen, denn er steckte sie zurück in die Tasche und sagte: »Hagrid verspätet sich. Übrigens nehme ich an, er hat Ihnen erzählt, dass ich hierher kommen würde?« »Ja«, sagte Professor McGonagall.**

"Wer sonst, ach Hagrid." leises lächeln breitete sich im Raum aus.

**»Und ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir sagen werden, warum Sie ausgerechnet hier sind?« »Ich bin gekommen, um Harry zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu bringen.**

"Nein, Dumbledore, das geht nicht." Sehr zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es nicht Lily, die aufgesprungen war, sondern Snape. "Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie Petunia ist, er wird dort nicht glücklich sein."

Sanft zog Hermione Snape zurück bis er auf seinem Sofa saß. "Mr. Snape, noch ist doch alles in der Zukunft. Ich selbst kenne meine eigenen zukünftigen Beweggründe doch auch nicht."

**Sie sind die Einzigen aus der Familie, die ihm noch geblieben sind.« »Sie meinen doch nicht - Sie **_**können **_**einfach nicht die Leute meinen, die hier wohnen?«, rief Professor McGonagall, sprang auf und deutete auf Nummer 4.**

**»Dumbledore - das geht nicht. Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag beobachtet. Sie könnten keine zwei Menschen finden, die uns weniger ähneln.**

_'Bitte hören Sie auf sie, Professor, Tunia ist nicht mehr meine Schwester, die Ihnen diesen Brief schrieb.'_

**Und sie haben diesen Jungen -ich habe gesehen, wie er seine Mutter den ganzen Weg die Straße entlang gequält und nach Süßigkeiten geschrieen hat. Harry Potter und hier leben?«**

"Albus, soll er etwa auch so ein Rüpel werden, unerzogen und ohne jedes Benehmen?" Völlig verständnislos sah sie ihren langjährigen Freund an.

**»Das ist der beste Platz für ihn«, sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. »Onkel und Tante werden ihm alles erklären können, wenn er älter ist. Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben.«**

Hermione traute ihren Ohren nicht. "Einen Brief? Glauben Sie, Sie könnten all das in einem Brief erklären, noch dazu einem Muggle, der seit Jahren nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hat und haben will? Haben Sie jemals persönlich mit Petunia Dursley gesprochen?

Oder vielleicht mit ihrem Walross von einem Mann? Ich kann Ihnen eins sagen, Professor, diese...Menschen sind die ungeeignetsten, die Sie hätten finden können."

**»Einen Brief«, wiederholte Professor McGonagall mit erlahmender Stimme und setzte sich wieder auf die Mauer. »wirklich, Dumbledore, glauben Sie, dass Sie all das in einem Brief erklären können? Diese Leute werden ihn nie verstehen!**

_'Aber Tunie kennt doch Magie, sie hat sie doch bei mir gesehen. Sicher kann es nicht so schlimm werden, sie wird ihm helfen können, alles zu verstehen.' _Lily versuchte sich die Situation schön zu reden, doch auch sie beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

**Er wird berühmt werden - eine Legende -, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der heutige Tag in Zukunft Harry-Potter-Tag heißt -**

"Nein, Gott sei Dank ist uns das erspart geblieben." Hermione grinste leicht. Obwohl, die aktuelle Lage, da könnte es durchaus wieder ins Gespräch gebracht werden.

**Ganze Bücher wird man über Harry schreiben -jedes Kind auf der Welt wird seinen Namen kennen!«**

Komplett überrumpelt starrten die Rumtreiber auf die Zeitreisenden. So berühmt sollte Krones Sohn sein? "Man hat den Namen quasi mit der Muttermilch eingesogen." erklärte die Vorlesende mit leicher Röte auf den Wangen. _'Oh Gott, alle werden über meine Schwärmereien lesen. Vielleicht hat Harry die ja nicht mit eingefügt.'_

**»Genau«, sagte Dumbledore und blickte sehr ernst über die Halbmonde seiner Lesebrille. »Das Würde reichen, um Jedem Jungen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Berühmt, bevor er gehen und sprechen kann! Berühmt für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern wird! Sehen Sie nicht, wie viel besser es für ihn wäre, wenn er weit weg von alledem aufwächst, bis er bereit ist, es zu begreifen?«**

"Und" fragte Narcissa zaghaft "Haben die Jahre des Abstandes von unserer Welt geholfen?" Bedauernd schüttelten die beiden Mädchen den Kopf. "Es ist eher schlimmer geworden. Harry hat unsere Welt befreit um danach einfach so für zehn Jahre zu verschwinden. Die ganze Welt stand Kopf als er plötzlich wieder auftauchte um nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

**Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund, änderte ihre Meinung, schluckte und sagte: »Ja-ja, Sie haben Recht, natürlich. Doch wie kommt der Junge hierher, Dumbledore?« Plötzlich musterte sie seinen Umhang, als dachte sie, er verstecke vielleicht den kleinen Harry darunter.**

Lily und Narcissa funkelten den Schulleiter bei diesen Worten böse an. Wehe ihm, wenn es so sein sollte.

**»Hagrid bringt ihn mit.« »Sie halten es für - klug, Hagrid etwas so Wichtiges anzuvertrauen? « »Ich würde Hagrid mein Leben anvertrauen«, sagte Dumbledore.**

James sah seine Lieblingslehrerin überrascht an. "Hagrid hat ein Herz, was selbst für ihn zu groß ist, Professor, das müssten Sie doch wissen."

**Ich behaupte nicht, dass sein Herz nicht am rechten Fleck ist«, grummelte Professor McGonagall, »doch Sie können nicht so tun, als ob er besonders umsichtig wäre. Er neigt dazu **

"Gefahren mitunter ein wenig falsch einzuschätzen." fügte Snape leise an, den ganzen Raum schockend. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass der bleiche Junge regelmäßig seine Abende bei dem gutmütigen Wildhüter verbrachte.

**was war das?« **"Was denn jetzt schon wieder, dieses Buch macht einen ja im ersten Kapitel fertig" Sirius sah inzwischen leicht gereizt aus.

**Ein tiefes Brummen hatte die Stille um sie her zerbrochen. Immer lauter wurde es, und sie schauten links und rechts die Straße hinunter, ob vielleicht ein Scheinwerfer auftauchte. Der Lärm schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an, und als sie beide zum Himmel blickten - da fiel ein riesiges Motorrad aus den Lüften und landete auf der Straße vor ihnen.**

Alle Wut war wie weggefegt als Sirius wie ein aufgeregter Welpe auf dem Sofa rumhüpfte. "Wow, so eins will ich auch, wo gibts das, woher kommt es, wie viel kostet es. Wow, ein fliegendes Motorrad ganz für mich alleine."

**Schon das Motorrad war gewaltig, doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Mann, der breitbeinig darauf saß. Er war fast zweimal so groß wie ein gewöhnlicher Mann und mindestens fünfmal so breit. Er sah einfach verboten dick aus, und so wild - Haar und Bart verdeckten mit langen Strähnen fast sein ganzes Gesicht, er hatte Hände, so groß wie Mülleimerdeckel, und in den Lederstiefeln steckten Füße wie Delphinbabys.**

Die Gryffindors jubelten gemeinschaftlich ob der Erwähnung Hagrids und selbst Snape konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln für seinen Freund nicht verkneifen. Narcissa dagegen verzog nur unwirsch den Mund. Warum war sie überhaupt hier, was sollte das alles?

**In seinen ausladenden, muskelbepackten Armen hielt er ein Bündel aus Leintüchern. »Hagrid«, sagte Dumbledore mit erleichterter Stimme. »Endlich. Und wo hast du dieses Motorrad her?«**

"Sag, Sag, Sag"

**»Hab es geborgt, Professor Dumbledore, Sir«, sagte der Riese und kletterte vorsichtig von seinem Motorrad. »Der Junge Sirius Black hat es mir geliehen. Ich hab ihn, Sir.«**

Ein Triumphschrei erschallte durch den Raum, Remus riss sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hände an die Ohren. "Ich hab ein Motorrad, ich hab ein Motorrad. Nimm das, olle Banshee-Mutter, eine Muggelmaschine, und sie ist MEIN! Voll genial"

**»Keine Probleme?« »Nein, Sir - das Haus war fast zerstört, aber ich hab ihn gerade noch herausholen können, bevor die Muggel angeschwirrt kamen.**

Albus versank wieder in seinen Gedanken. _'Was konnte ein ganzes Haus und den dunklen Lord selbst zerstören, aber den kleinen Harry unbeschadet lassen?'_

**Er ist eingeschlafen, als wir über Bristol flogen.« Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall neigten ihre Köpfe über das Leintuchbündel. Darin steckte, gerade eben zu sehen, ein kleiner Junge, fast noch ein Baby, in tiefem Schlaf.**

Wie auf Kommando ließen die Mädchen ein freudiges Seufzen hören, die Jungs dagegen wirkten eher peinlich berührt. Was war nur mit Frauen und Babys?

**Unter einem Büschel rabenschwarzen Haares auf der Stirn konnten sie einen merkwürdigen Schnitt erkennen, der aussah wie ein Blitz. »Ist es das, wo -?«, flüsterte Professor McGonagall. »Ja«, sagte Dumbledore. »Diese Narbe wird ihm immer bleiben.«**

"Eine Fluchnarbe des Dunklen Lords? Und mit so einer speziellen Form, das ist ein weiteres Erkennungsmerkmal. Fluchnarben sind gefährlich, sie können die überraschendsten Effekte kreieren." Snape sah zu den böse funkelnden Rumtreibern.

"War ja klar, dass du sowas wieder weißt, Sni...Snape." entgegnete Sirius wütend.

Bevor der Streit ausarten konnte, nutzte Ginny einen kurzen Moment der Stille um weiterzulesen.

**»Können Sie nicht etwas dagegen tun, Dumbledore?« »Selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich würde es nicht. Narben können recht nützlich sein. Ich selbst habe eine oberhalb des linken Knies, und die ist ein tadelloser Plan der Londoner Ubahn.**

"Wollen wir wissen, woher die ist, Professor, oder lieber nicht fragen?" "Fragen Sie lieber nicht, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie die Antwort sowieso nicht erfahren wollen." Verstört musterte der Rest des Raumes den leise lächelnden Schulleiter.

**Nun denn - gib ihn mir, Hagrid -, wir bringen es besser hinter uns.« Dumbledore nahm Harry in die Arme und wandte sich dem Haus der Dursleys zu. »Könnte ich ... könnte ich ihm adieu sagen, Sir?«, fragte Hagrid.**

**Er beugte seinen großen, struppigen Kopf über Harry und gab ihm einen gewiss sehr kratzigen, barthaarigen Kuss. Dann, plötzlich, stieß Hagrid ein Heulen wie ein verletzter Hund aus.**

_'Oh Hagrid, ist schon gut.'_ Lily und die Rumtreiber dachten traurig an ihren großen Freund, der den kleinen Kerl bereits so ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

**»Schhhh!«. zischte Professor McGonagall, »Sie wecken noch die Muggel auf!« »V-v-verzeihung«, schluchzte Hagrid, zog ein großes, gepunktetes Taschentuch hervor und vergrub das Gesicht darin.**

**»Aber ich k-k-kann es einfach nicht fassen - Lily und James tot - und der arme kleine Harry muss Jetzt bei den Muggels leben -«**

_'Das ist nicht richtig, es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Selbst als verwöhnter Prinz von Lucius oder zuckersüchtiger Enkel Dumbledores würde es ihm besser gehen.'_

**»Ja, Ja, das ist alles sehr traurig, aber reiß dich zusammen, Hagrid, oder man wird uns entdecken«, flüsterte Professor McGonagall und klopfte Hagrid behutsam auf den Arm, während Dumbledore über die niedrige Gartenmauer stieg und zum Vordereingang trat. Sanft legte er Harry vor die Eingangstür, zog einen Brief aus dem Umhang, steckte ihn zwischen Harrys Leintücher und kehrte dann zu den beiden andern zurück.**

"Dumbledore." Narcissas Stimme schnitt eiskalt durch den Raum "Sie lassen nicht gerade ein kleines Baby Anfang November auf einer Türschwelle liegen, oder?"

Und obwohl Viele die junge Schlange als oberflächliches Prinzesschen abtaten, konnte man in diesem Moment spüren, dass sie eine Black war, mit der geballten magischen Kraft, die damit einherging und dem Willen, die Familie über alles zu stellen.

Albus verstand sich selbst nicht. Warum wartete er nicht einfach bis zum Morgen und nahm den Kleinen so lange mit zu sich? Sicher würde kein Todesser seine Gemächer in Hogwarts erstürmen und das Baby im Schlaf rauben.

**Eine ganze Minute lang standen die drei da und sahen auf das kleine Bündel; Hagrids Schultern zuckten, Professor McGonagall blinzelte heftig, und das funkelnde Licht, das sonst immer aus Dumbledores Augen schien, war wohl erloschen.**

In stummer Ehrung senkten sich die Köpfe im Raum der Wünsche. Wenn Dumbledore sein Funkeln verlor, mussten ihm die Ereignisse deutlich näher gehen, als er zeigte.

**»Nun«, sagte Dumbledore schließlich, »das war's ... Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Wir sollten lieber verschwinden und zu den Feiern gehen.«**

Diesmal war es Lily, die sich wutgeschüttelt dem Schulleiter zuwandt. "Sie lassen ihn tatsächlich einfach auf ihrer Türschwelle liegen? Was wenn jemand vorbeikommt? Wenn er gestohlen wird? Wenn ihr Walross-Ehemann auf ihn drauf tritt am Morgen? Ich warne Sie, wenn er auch nur einen Schnupfen davonträgt, so Gnade Ihnen Gott."

Inzwischen war sich Dumbledore nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, sich dieser Lesung anzuschließen. Besonders die weiblichen Zuhörer schienen alle momentan auf ihn sauer zu sein für etwas, was er in Zukunft getan haben würde. Das war doch verrückt. Selbst Minerva funkelte ihn wütend an.

**»Jaow«, sagte Hagrid mit sehr dumpfer Stimme, »ich bring Sirius seine Kiste zurück. Nacht, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, Sir.« Hagrid wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel die tropfnassen Augen, schwang sich auf das Motorrad und erweckte die Maschine mit einem Fußkick zum Leben; donnernd erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und verschwand in der Nacht.**

**»Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, vermute ich, Professor McGonagall«, sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihr zu. Zur Antwort schnäuzte sich Professor McGonagall die Nase.**

Kaum merklich begannen ihre Augen wieder zu glitzern, bis Albus ihre Hand berührte und sie murmelnd beruhigte.

**Dumbledore drehte sich um und entfernte sich die Straße entlang. An der Ecke blieb er stehen und holte den Ausmacher hervor. Er knipste einmal und zwölf Lichtbälle huschten zurück in ihre Straßenlaternen.**

"Ok, ernsthafte Frage, kann das Teil noch mehr?" James wirkte inzwischen regelrecht fasziniert von dem Gerät. Hermione nickte nur leicht, erklärte aber auf den fragenden Blick des Schulleiters hin, dass es noch eine Weile dauern werde, bis sie dieses Gerät wiedertreffen würden.

**Mit einem Mal leuchtete der Ligusterweg in Orange, und er konnte eine kleine Tigerkatze sehen, die am anderen Ende der Straße um die Ecke strich. Auf der Türschwelle von Nummer 4 konnte er gerade noch das Bündel aus Leintüchern erkennen. »Viel Glück, Harry«, murmelte er.**

_'Oh bei Merlin, dass kann er gebrauchen. Wenn Tunie sich wirklich so sehr verändert hat, braucht er alles Glück, das er kriegen kann.'_

**Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs war er verschwunden. Eine Brise kräuselte die sorgfältig geschnittenen Hecken des Ligusterwegs, der still und ordentlich dalag unter dem tintenfarbenen Himmel, und nie wäre man auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier etwas Unerhörtes geschehen könnte.**

"Wieso schon wieder unerhört" schaltete sich die junge Black wieder ein. Ginny meinte nur, dass es eben nicht das alltäglichste für Muggle sei, wenn Leute plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen, Babys ablegen und mit fliegenden Motorrädern und als Katzen wieder verschwinden.

**In seinen Leintüchern drehte sich Harry Potter auf die Seite, ohne aufzuwachen. Seine kleinen Finger klammerten sich an den Brief neben ihm, und er schlief weiter, nicht wissend, dass er etwas Besonderes war, nicht wissend, dass er berühmt war, nicht wissend, dass in ein paar Stunden, wenn Mrs. Dursley die Haustür öffnen würde, um die Milchflaschen hinauszustellen, ein Schrei****ihn wecken würde,**

"Definitiv nichts, wozu man aufwecken will. Petunia sollte eigentlich so wenig wie möglich sprechen und schon gar nicht laut." Unbewusst rieb sich Severus die Ohren, hatte er genau das doch oft genug hören müssen.

**und auch nicht wissend, dass ihn sein Vetter Dudley in den nächsten Wochen peinigen und piesacken würde...**

"Lass meinen Sohn in Ruhe, du Nilpferdbaby." drohte James plötzlich, begleitet von leisem Knurren seiner zwei besten Freunde.

**Er konnte nicht wissen, dass in eben diesem Moment überall im Land Versammlungen stattfanden, Gläser erhoben wurden und gedämpfte Stimmen sagten: »Auf Harry Potter - den Jungen, der lebt«**

Sichtlich erleichtert schloss Ginny das Buch fürs erste. "So, das war das erste Kapitel."

Inzwischen waren alle wieder auf ihre ursprünglichen Plätze zurückgekehrt und Lily sah die beiden jungen Frauen zögerlich an.

"Wie schlimm wird es noch?" fragende Blicke antworteten "Ich meine, wie oft müssen wir hier Todesängste, Panik oder Trauer durchleben?"

Unsicher sahen sich die beiden Angesprochenen an, was sollte man denn darauf antworten.

_'Nun, eigentlich können wir ja erstmal nur für diesen Band sprechen, oder? Und das wären dann so etwa...'_

"Wollt ihr euch wirklich die Überraschung verderben? Also es sollten nicht allzu viele Situationen sein." _'zumindest in diesem Jahr'_

Erleichtert nickte ihnen Lily zu und griff nun, wie der Rest es schon seit einiger Zeit tat, bei den Snacks zu.

* * *

><p>Und wieder ein Kapitel vorbei und endlich auch das erste des Buches =)<p>

Ich hoffe, meine Charakterdarstellung gefällt euch, falls ihr etwas zu dieser Story zu sagen habt, wie immer sind Reviews gern gesehen.

Das nächste Chap wird allerdings länger dauern, is doch etwas umfangreicher die ganzen Kommentare zu schreiben.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Euer Twilight jackal


	5. Chapter 5: Ein Fenster verschwindet

Hi Leute,

endlich gehts auch hier weiter, aaaber mal direkt eine Ankündigung.

Ich hab gemerkt, dass es mir sehr schwer fällt, viel am Stück zu kommentieren, weshalb ich mal ausprobieren will, ob es auch einigermaßen in Ordnung ist, wenn ich die Kapitel einfach teile.

Die Hoffnung ist natürlich, dass ich dadurch schneller mit den einzelnen Kapiteln fertig bin und euch eher wieder neuen Content liefern kann.

Dazu könnt ihr mir gerne auch eure Meinung mitteilen, lieber das so beibehalten oder doch wieder ein Kapitel pro Kapitel?

Danke auch an pexygate für das Review, ich hab es beim nochmaligen Lesen auch gemerkt, danke für den Hinweis, ich versuch, da nochmal was dran zu machen.

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und bis unten =)

Der Twilightjackal

* * *

><p>5. Kapitel – Ein Fenster verschwindet<p>

Während die Schüler herzlich zugriffen, hingen die Professoren ihren Gedanken nach. Was sollte diese Zukunft werden und durfte man überhaupt daran denken, etwas von dieser Größenordnung zu verändern? Vielleicht machte man alles nur noch schlimmer?

Oder die Zeit selbst würde zerstört, die Welt verschlungen von einem ewigen Paradoxon?

Nunja, soweit musste man vielleicht nicht gehen, aber dennoch, woher sollten sie wissen, dass nicht alles schlimmer werden würde?

Die zwei Zeitreisenden standen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich leise.

"Nein, wir müssen es ihnen nicht sagen, wir dürfen es ihnen nicht sagen."

"Aber Hermione, meinst du nicht, dass sie fragen werden? Die beiden denken doch jetzt schon drüber nach, ob die Zukunft tatsächlich geändert werden sollte. Was, wenn sie uns aufhalten wollen?"

Die Ältere lachte leise auf und warf ihrer Freundin einen skeptischen Blick zu. _'Meinst du das grad ernst?'_

"Ok, ok, nicht uns aufhalten, aber du weißt schon, uns zumindest das Leben schwer machen."

"Gin, es ist doch ganz einfach, wenn sie sich gegen das Wissen entscheiden, dann löschen wir ihre Erinnerungen und ziehen den Rest des Plans trotzdem durch. Niemand muss wissen, dass die Zukunft nicht die sein wird, welche wir erlebt haben.

Wie du ja weißt, ist die Zukunft nichts festes und wir kennen auch nur eine Variante davon."

"Dieses ganze Zeit-zeug macht einen eindeutig fertig. Wie kannst du über sowas überhaupt länger nachdenken? Obwohl, nein, sags einfach nicht, das verwirrt mich wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr."

Als endlich alle fertig waren, setzten sie sich wieder hin und Hermione griff nach dem Buch.

„Auf geht's, weitere Abenteuer im Leben des Harry Potter."

„**Ein Fenster Verschwindet"**

Aufgeregt hüpfte James auf und ab. „Harry zaubert, Harry zaubert, Harry zau..."

Remus hielt ihm den Mund zu und deutete an, weiterzulesen.

„Keine Sorge, er würde das jetzt stundenlang durchhalten."

**Fast zehn Jahre waren vergangen, seit die Dursleys eines Morgens die Haustür geöffnet und auf der Schwelle ihren Neffen gefunden hatten, doch der Ligusterweg hatte sich kaum verändert.**

Sirius schaute verstört. '_Warum will man denn nichts ändern in zehn Jahren?'_

„Das ist eindeutig Petunia. Am besten ist alles, wenn es in den gewohnten Bahnen verläuft und sich nichts jemals ändert."

Die drei Gryffindorjungen konnten das trotz des Versuchs nicht nachvollziehen, dekorierten sie doch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum regelmäßig komplett um.

**Wenn die Sonne aufging, tauchte sie dieselben fein säuberlich gepflegten Vorgärten in ihr Licht und ließ dasselbe Messingschild mit der Nummer 4 über der Tür erglimmen.**

_'Muggle, einfach kein Sinn für Ästhetik. Also wirklich, Messing und gleich aussehende Vorgärten? Kein eigener Stil, nicht ein bisschen persönlicher Einfluss' _Äußerlich hob die junge Slytherin lediglich eine elegante Augenbraue.

**Schließlich krochen ihre Strahlen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah es fast genauso aus wie in Jener Nacht, als Mr. Dursley im Fernsehen den unheilvollen Bericht über die Eulen gesehen hatte.**

**Nur die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims führten einem vor Augen, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war.**

Erwartungsvoll beugten sich James und Sirius nach vorn. Endlich mal was interessantes, Beschreibungen vom ersten Sohn der Rumtreiber.

**Zehn Jahre zuvor hatten dort eine Menge Bilder gestanden, auf denen etwas, das an einen großen rosa Strandball erinnerte, zu sehen war und Bommelhüte in verschiedenen Farben trug -**

„Wie nett" war der einzige Kommentar, der Remus dazu einfiel. „Wie kann man ein Kind nur so mästen?"

„Stimmt, Moony, du musst da immerhin selber für arbeiten, nicht wahr? All die Schokolade muss schließlich auch gekauft und aufgemacht werden."

Für diesen Kommentar bekam Sirius ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen, doch nicht bevor der ganze Raum einen guten Blick auf Remus' puterrotes Gesicht werfen konnte.

**doch Dudley Dursley war nun kein Baby mehr und jetzt zeigten die Fotos einen großen, blonden Jungen, mal auf seinem ersten Fahrrad, mal auf dem Rummelplatz Karussell fahrend, mal beim Computerspiel mit dem Vater und schließlich, wie ihn die Mutter knuddelte und küsste.**

„Eehhwww" kam von den drei Freunden, Lily lächelte nur leicht und die Slytherins zeigten keinerlei Reaktion.

Minerva dagegen war in Gedanken versunken. _'Dort sollten Fotos von Lily und James stehen und Harry... Vielleicht ist er ja doch dort weggeholt worden?'_

**Nichts in dem Zimmer ließ ahnen, dass in diesem Haus auch noch ein anderer Junge lebte. **

„Juhu, Tatze, hast du ihn doch noch abgeholt"

**Doch Harry Potter war immer noch da, er schlief gerade, aber nicht mehr lange. Seine Tante Petunia war schon wach und ihre schrille Stimme durchbrach die morgendliche Stille. **

„Tut mir echt leid, Harry." Lily verzog das Gesicht und erklärte nur knapp, dass ihre Schwester nicht die lieblichste Stimme der Welt hatte. Tatsächlich ließ die schrille Stimme eine Verwandtschaft mit einer Banshee vermuten.

„Wieso ist deine Schwester mit meiner Mutter verwandt?" Sirius grinste leicht, Narcissa dagegen schnaubte nur, nicht erfreut darüber, dass sie ihre Zeit mit diesem Familienverräter verbringen musste.

**»Aufstehen, aber dalli!«**

**Mit einem Schlag war Harry hellwach. Noch einmal trommelte seine Tante gegen die Tür.**

**»Aufstehen!«, kreischte sie.**

„Du Schreckschraube, er hat dich das erste Mal schon gehört."

Während James weiter wetterte, sah die Verwandlungsprofessorin ihren Chef nur wütend an.

**Harry hörte, wie sie in die Küche ging und dort die Pfanne auf den Herd stellte.**

_'Pff, und manche fragen, warum wir besser sind als diese Muggle. Also wirklich, diese Löwenbabys und ihre Liebe zu diesen Dingern.'_

**Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern, den er gerade noch geträumt hatte. Es war ein guter Traum. Ein fliegendes Motorrad war darin vorgekommen.**

„Er kann sich daran noch erinnern? Er scheint ein recht erstaunliches Gedächtnis zu haben." Dumbledores Augen trugen das gewohnte Funkeln in sich, während Sirius fröhlich durch den Raum sprang.

„Ich hab ein Motorrad, ich hab ein Motorrad,..."

**Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, den Traum schon einmal geträumt zu haben. Draußen vor der Tür stand Jetzt schon wieder seine Tante.**

„Jetzt gib halt mal Ruhe, Petunia, deinen Sohn hast du doch sicher auch noch nicht geweckt."

„Ich bitte dich, Evans, wahrscheinlich ist es schon Mittag und er hat bis dahin geschlafen." _'Wie sein „Prinz" von einem Vater, verwöhnt wie ein Adliger.'_

**»Bist du schon auf den Beinen?«, fragte sie. **

**»Fast«, sagte Harry.**

„Klingt fast wie du jeden Morgen, Moony." Der Angesprochene reagierte nur lässig mit einem weiteren Kissen an den Kopf des Blackerben.

**»Beeil dich. Ich möchte, dass du auf den Schinken aufpasst. Und lass ihn Ja nicht anbrennen, an Duddys Geburtstag muss alles tipptopp sein.«**

„Duddy?" Narcissa Blacks Nase kräuselte sich vor Ekel „Was bitte ist ein...Duddy...?"

**Harry stöhnte.**

**»Was hast du gesagt?«, keifte seine Tante durch die Tür.**

„Nichts, nur meine Begeisterung über den bevorstehenden Walrossgeburtstag"

Ginny sah sie schmunzelnd an „Das steht da nicht wirklich, oder?" Ein Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort, während die jungen Gryffindors krampfhaft versuchten, nicht zu lachen.

**»Nichts, nichts ...«**

**Dudleys Geburtstag - wie konnte er den nur vergessen haben?**

Mit völlig ernstem Gesicht beantwortete Remus die Frage „Mit Absicht, Harry. Mit Absicht."

**Langsam kletterte Harry aus dem Bett und begann nach Socken zu suchen. Unter seinem Bett fand er ein Paar, zupfte eine Spinne davon weg und zog sie an.**

_'Nicht mal Ordnung kann eine Potterbrut halten, wie konnte sich Lily das nur antun?'_

**Harry war an Spinnen gewöhnt, weil es im Schrank unter der Treppe von Spinnen wimmelte. Und in diesem Schrank schlief Harry.**

Stille. Hermione starrte das Buch in ihrem Schoß an, glühender Hass in ihren Augen. Severus' Gehirn hatte wie ein Zug kreischend gestoppt, kein vernünftiger oder gehässiger Gedanke konnte sich halten.

James wollte gerade eine Schimpftrirade der übelsten Art loslassen, als er von drei Frauen überrollt wurde wie ein Grashalm von einer Dampfwalze.

„Wie können diese verkommenen, degenerierten..."

„Petunia, wenn ich deinen knochigen Hintern das nächste mal zu Gesicht bekomme, verfüttere ich dich an die Thestr..."

„Albus Dumbledore? Habe ich dir gesagt, dass diese Muggle die übelste Sorte sind, oder habe ich es dir eventuell nicht deutlich genug gemacht? Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn zehn lange Jahre bei diesen Unmenschen zu lassen?"

Zwei Rotschöpfe brachten gewaltiges Temperament in einen Raum, dazu noch eine höchst verärgerte Katzenfrau, die damit beschäftigt war, den Schulleiter in Grund und Boden zu schreien.

Dieser jedoch schien davon nichts mitzukriegen, starrte er doch nur entsetzt und mit einem leeren Blick auf das Buch in Hermiones Hand.

Bezweckten diese Muggle etwa damit, was er befürchtete?

Minutenlang regierten Hass und Wut im Raum der Wünsche.

James hatte einen Dummy wiederholt in Asche verwandelt, Sirius direkt neben ihm, Remus war damit beschäftigt, seines Wut und den Wolf in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle zu halten, flackerten doch bereits jetzt seine Augen immer wieder zur Farbe von Bernsteinen.

Narcissa wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie war wütend, ja, denn das war keine Art, irgendein Kind zu behandeln.

Doch waren das immerhin Muggle, wer wusste schon, zu was diese Barbaren im allgemeinen fähig waren.

Snape dagegen war einfach nur noch geschockt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Der Sohn seines Erzfeinds, der scheinbar eine genaue Kopie seines Erzeugers war, sollte ähnlich aufgewachsen sein wie er, Severus, selbst? Vielleicht war es ja nur eine kurze Bestrafung, das musste es sein, ja.

Als sich endlich alle wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatten, hob Hermione das Buch wieder auf, holte tief Luft und las mit eiskalter Stimme weiter.

**Als er angezogen war, ging er den Flur entlang und betrat die Küche. Der ganze Tisch ****war****über und über bedeckt mit Geburtstagsgeschenken.**

'_Und das alles für ein Kind?' „_Herzlich willkommen bei „tausendundeine Variante, Ihr Kind zu verziehen"." kommentierte Sirius trocken.

**Offenbar hatte Dudley den neuen Computer beko...**

„Was ist ein Kompiter?" James sah sich verwirrt um, doch selbst Lily hob verwirrt die Schultern.

Hermione überlegte kurz, beschloss dann jedoch, dass selbst das Grundkonzept eines Computers zu viel für die Magier wäre.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle Mugglewörter aufschreibt, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt und dann schauen wir am Ende von jedem Kapitel, was wir euch erklären können.?"

**...bekommen, den er sich gewünscht hatte, und, der Rede gar nicht wert, auch noch den zweiten Fernseher und das Rennrad.**

Eifrig kritzelte James auf ein Pergament, was Hermione innerlich fluchen lies für ihre Idee. Über kurz oder lang würde sie dieses Arrangement hassen.

**Warum Dudley eigentlich ein Rennrad haben wollte, war Harry ein Rätsel, denn Dudley war sehr dick und verabscheute Sport – außer natürlich, wenn es darum ging, andern eine reinzuhauen.**

„Und diese anderen sind lieber nicht Harry" Professor McGonagall gab einen wunderbaren Eindruck, warum in früheren Zeiten die Schotten ein gefürchtetes Volk waren. Es war fragwürdig, ob selbst ein wahnsinniger Manticore in diesem Moment nicht lieber abgedreht hätte.

**Dudleys Lieblingsopfer war Harry, doch den bekam er nicht so oft zu fassen. Man sah es Harry zwar nicht an, aber er konnte sehr schnell rennen.**

**Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass er in einem dunklen Schrank lebte, jedenfalls war Harry für sein Alter immer recht klein und dürr gewesen.**

„Nein, Harry, leider nicht, Potter-Gene. Das wächst sich irgendwann aus." „Da glaubst du immer noch dran, oder?" ein weiteres Kissen landete im Gesicht des jungen Blacks.

**Er sah sogar noch kleiner und dürrer aus, als er in Wirklichkeit war, denn alles, was er zum Anziehen hatte, waren die abgelegten Klamotten Dudleys, und der war etwa viermal so dick wie Harry. **

„Wie soll er denn aussehen, wie ein verdammter Elefant?" Mit Ausnahme der wütenden Lily war der Rest des Raumes beschäftigt, sich vorzustellen, wie dieses Kind wohl aussehen würde. Ein mittelgroßes Walross vielleicht?

**Harry hatte ein schmales Gesicht, knubbelige Knie, schwarzes Haar und hellgrüne Augen.**

Kurzer Blick auf James. „Oh toll, eine Potterkopie läuft hier in ein paar Jahren rum." mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben schaute Snape geradezu angeekelt zu dem anderen Jungen.

**Er trug eine Brille mit runden Gläsern, die, weil Dudley ihn auf die Nase geschlagen hatte, mit viel Klebeband zusammengehalten wurden.**

„Ok, eigentlich wundere ich mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis er das endlich mal gelernt hat."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin fragend an „Zweites Jahr glaub ich, hab ich ihm immer noch die Brille gerichtet."

Lächeln schüttelte die Rothaarige den Kopf, während die Gryffindors gespannt zuhörten, erfuhren sie doch so offensichtlich mehr über den Sohn der Rumtreiber.

**Das Einzige, das Harry an seinem Aussehen mochte, war eine sehr feine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die an einen Blitz erinnerte. So weit er zurückdenken konnte, war sie da gewesen, und seine allererste Frage an Tante Petunia war gewesen, wie er zu dieser Narbe gekommen war.**

_'Interessant, solange ich ihn kenne, hat er diese Narbe gehasst.'_ „Warum sollte man eine Narbe mögen?" fragte Lupin unsicher, er mochte keine einzige seiner vielen Narben, auch wenn sich Madame Pomfrey alle Mühe gab, ihm so wenig wie möglich jeden Monat zu lassen.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn besonders gemacht hat und das er sie deshalb geschätzt hat." antwortete Professor McGonagall.

**»Durch den Autounfall, bei dem deine Eltern starben«, hatte sie gesagt.**

Wieder brach Tumult im Raum aus. Wie konnte es jemand wagen, den Tod im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord als irgendetwas anderes darzustellen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Petunia?" Lilys Augen waren zu funkelnden Schlitzen verengt. Severus wusste langsam nicht mehr, wohin mit seiner Wut. Zum einen war es ihm zwar eine Genugtuung zu hören, dass Potters Erinnerung so verfälscht wurde, andererseits war es auch Lilys Opfer, was hier durch den Dreck gezogen wurde. _'Wieso nur Lily, wieso lässt du dich von diesem arroganten Typen umgarnen?'_

Ginny dagegen schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, hatte sie doch die Dursleys kennen gelernt und wusste, dass dies noch lange nicht das Schlimmste der Familie war.

**»Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen.« **_**Hör auf zu fragen **_**- das war die erste Regel, wenn man bei den Dursleys ein ruhiges Leben fristen wollte.**

„Was, aber wie soll er jemals etwas lernen?" Remus, Lily und die Professoren waren entsetzt. Das würde seine Schulbildung extrem erschweren, denn natürlich würde ein kleiner Junge Verhaltensweisen von Zuhause auch mit in die Schule nehmen.

Hermione dagegen musste daran denken, wie viel von Harrys Schulleistung durch die Dursleys verschlechtert worden war. Sie hatte sich häufig gefragt, warum er normalerweise intelligent war und auch komplexes verstehen konnte, aber in seiner Schularbeit häuften sich Fehler und unsaubere Recherche.

**Onkel Vernon kam in die Küche, als Harry gerade den Schinken umdrehte.**

„Wollt ihr mir sagen, dass mein kleiner Junge das Frühstück für diesen gesamten Schweinestall machen muss?" Ganz langsam fragten sich die beiden Zeitreisenden, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Lily Evans an den Büchern zu beteiligen. Wenn sie jetzt schon so reagierte, was sollte im Laufe der Zeit passieren, wenn sie immer wieder ihr Leben riskierten?

**»Kämm dir die Haare!«, bellte er als Morgengruß. Etwa einmal die Woche spähte Onkel Vernon über seine Zeitung und rief, Harry müsse endlich einmal zum Friseur.**

_'Bringt leider auch nichts, sorry Harry. Aber du hast den Potterfluch geerbt.'_

Gleiches äußerte auch Sirius, natürlich lachend und James' Haare noch weiter verstrubelnd.

**Harry musste öfter beim Friseur gewesen sein als alle Jungen seiner Klasse zusammen, doch es half nichts. Sein Haar wucherte einfach vor sich hin - wie ein wilder Garten.**

„Reicht es jetzt endlich mal mit unsren Haaren?" Der junge Potter war langsam wirklich genervt. Seit Generationen hatten die Männer seiner Familie völlig unbezähmbare Haare, keiner wusste heute mehr, warum eigentlich.

**Harry briet gerade Eier, als Dudley mit seiner Mutter in die Küche kam. Dudley sah Onkel Vernon auffällig ähnlich.**

„Er ist ein Walross?" „Mister Black, Sie müssen es sich nicht zur Aufgabe machen, jedem Satz in diesem Buch eine Beleidigung anzuhängen." Eingeschüchtert nickte er seiner Hauslehrerin zu.

**Er hatte ein breites, rosa Gesicht, nicht viel Hals, kleine, wässrige blaue Augen und dichtes blondes Haar das glatt auf seinem runden, fetten Kopf lag.**

**Tante Petunia sagte oft, dass Dudley aussehe wie ein kleiner Engel - Harry sagte oft, Dudley sehe aus wie ein Schwein mit Perücke.**

Selbst Minerva schaffte es nicht mehr, ihre stoische Miene zu wahren. Der Rest des Raumes variierte von amüsiertem Lächeln/Schnauben (die Slytherins) bis zu komplettem Lachen und „weiter so"-Bekundungen (die jungen Löwen).

**Harry stellte die Teller mit Eiern und Schinken auf den Tisch, was schwierig war, denn viel Platz gab es nicht. Dudley zählte unterdessen seine Geschenke. Er zog eine Schnute. »Sechsunddreißig«, sagte er und**

„Bitte wie viele? Was tut diese Mutter denn? So erzieht man doch kein Kind." Narcissa war entsetzt, selbst ihre Familie schenkte nicht so reichhaltig und sie gehörten zu den Wohlhabensten.

**blickte auf zu Mutter und Vater. »Das sind zwei weniger als letztes Jahr.«**

Fassungslos starrten alle Hermione an. „Er hat das wirklich gefragt, es steht hier." Wie konnte ein Kind denn so verwöhnt sein, dass es sich beschwerte über beinahe vierzig Geschenke?

**»Liebling, du hast Tante Maggies Geschenk nicht mitgezählt, schau, es ist hier unter dem großen von Mummy und Daddy.«**

„Sie unterstützt das auch noch? Wenn es ein Kind gibt, dass dringend mal ordentliche Erziehung genießen sollte." Minerva schüttelte es bei der Vorstellung, wenn dieses nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

**»Na gut, dann eben siebenunddreißig«, sagte Dudley und lief rot an - Harry, der einen gewaltigen Wutanfall nach Art von Dudley kommen sah, schlang seinen Schinken so schnell wie möglich hinunter, für den Fall, dass Dudley den Tisch umkippte.**

_'So ein...Ding...kann man doch nicht erwachsen werden lassen. Was denken sich diese Muggle bloß'_ Selbst Ginny wusste nichts mehr zu sagen, Wörter schienen nicht mehr stark genug dafür.

**Auch Tante Petunia witterte offenbar Gefahr, denn rasch sagte sie: »Und heute, wenn wir ausgehen, kaufen wir dir noch zwei Geschenke. Was sagst du nun, Spätzchen?«**

„Moment mal, dein Kind wird einen Wutausbruch kriegen, weil es meint, dass 37 Geschenke zu wenig sind und du löst das Problem, indem du ihm einfach noch mehr Geschenke kaufst? Das einzige, was dieser Junge je lernen wird, ist das dieses Schauspielern Erfolg bringt und er immer seinen Willen kriegt." McGonagall war langsam am Ende ihrer Geduld mit dieser Familie.

„Albus, egal was passiert, solltest du irgendein Kind zu irgendeiner Familie geben wollen, wirst du diese vorher mindestens ein paar Tage beobachten, ist das klar?"

Sie sah aus, als würde sie einem Drachen durchaus Konkurrenz machen wollen, was das Speien von Flammen anging.

**Dudley dachte einen Augenblick nach und es sah wie Schwerstarbeit aus. Schließlich sagte er langsam: »Dann habe ich achtund ... achtund ...« »Neununddreißig, mein Süßer«, sagte Tante Petunia.**

_'Elf Jahre alt und kann nicht mal rechnen? Was haben diese Eltern nur angerichtet.'_ Hermione verdrehte nur die Augen und las weiter.

**»Oh.« Dudley ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und grabschte nach einem Päckchen. »Von mir aus.« Onkel Vernon gluckste. »Der kleine Lümmel will was sehen für sein Geld, genau wie sein Vater. Braver Junge, Dudley!«**

„Braver Junge, hat er wirklich braver Junge gesagt?" Hermione nickte bestätigend der jungen Gryffindor zu. „Was denkt sich Petunia nur dabei, solches Verhalten zu tolerieren."

**Er fuhr mit der Hand durch Dudleys Haar. In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon, und Tante Petunia ging an den Apparat, während Harry und Onkel Vernon Dudley dabei zusahen, wie er das Rennrad, eine Videokamera, ein ferngesteuertes Modellflugzeug, sechzehn neue Computerspiele und einen Videorecorder auspackte.**

James sah kurz fragend um sich, zog dann sein Pergament heran und schrieb einfach alles auf, was er grad gehört hatte.

Keiner wollte darüber nachdenken, wie viel diese Dinge wohl kosten mochten.

**Gerade riss er das Papier von einer goldenen Armbanduhr, als Tante Petunia mit zornigem und besorgtem Blick vom Telefon zurück kam. »Schlechte Nachrichten, Vernon«, sagte sie.**

**»Mrs. Figg hat sich ein Bein gebrochen. Sie kann ihn nicht nehmen.« Unwirsch nickte sie mit dem Kopf in Harrys Richtung.**

„Übrigens, Schreckschraube, ER ist anwesend." wütend blickte Sirius zum Buch, er kannte es, wenn man so über jemanden sprach, war es doch genau so für ihn die letzten Jahre im Black-Haus gewesen.

Dumbledore und McGonagall unterdessen schauten sich an und überlegten, ob es sich dabei um die Squib handeln konnte, die sie beide kannten.

**Dudley klappte vor Schreck der Mund auf, doch Harrys Herz begann zu hüpfen. Jedes Jahr an Dudleys Geburtstag machten seine Eltern mit ihm und einem Freund einen Ausflug, sie besuchten Abenteuerparks, gingen Hamburger essen oder ins Kino.**

**Jedes Jahr blieb Harry bei Mrs. Figg, einer verrückten alten Dame zwei Straßen weiter.**

Lily senkte traurig den Kopf. Sie sollte mit ihrem Sohn dort überall hingehen, warum wollte Voldemort überhaupt ihre Familie zerstören.

**Harry hasste es, dorthin zu gehen. Das ganze Haus roch nach Kohl, und Mrs. Figg bestand darauf dass er sich die Fotos aller Katzen ansah, die sie je besessen hatte.**

„Ja, das kann einen jungen Mann natürlich durchaus belasten." sprach der Schulleiter mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

**»Und nun?«, sagte Tante Petunia und sah Harry so zornig an, als hätte er persönlich diese Unannehmlichkeit ausgeheckt. Harry wusste, es sollte ihm eigentlich Leid tun, dass sich Mrs. Figg ein Bein gebrochen hatte, doch fiel ihm das nicht leicht bei dem Gedanken, sich Tibbles, Snowy, Putty und Tuffy erst wieder in einem Jahr angucken zu müssen.**

Neben ihm wurde Minerva plötzlich recht schweigsam und bekam eine leichte Röte im Gesicht.

„Frag nicht, Albus, frag einfach nicht." „Wie du wünschst, meine Liebe." Lächelnd bedeutete er Hermione, weiter zu lesen.

**»Wir könnten Marge anrufen«, schlug Onkel Vernon vor. »Sei nicht albern, Vernon, sie hasst den Jungen.« Die Dursleys sprachen oft über Harry, als ob er gar nicht da wäre - oder vielmehr, als ob er etwas ganz Widerwärtiges wäre, das sie nicht verstehen konnten, eine Schnecke vielleicht.**

„Warte ab, Petunia, ich zeig dir in den Ferien, wie es ist, eine Schnecke zu sein." Ein böses Glitzern war in die Augen der Rothaarigen gekrochen. Die Jungen neben ihr rutschen ein klein wenig enger zusammen, was natürlich nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte, sie hatten doch keine Angst.

**»Was ist mit Wie-heißt-sie-noch-mal, deine Freundin -Yvonne?« »Macht Ferien auf Mallorca«, sagte Tante Petunia barsch. »Ihr könntet mich einfach hier lassen«, schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor (dann konnte er zur Abwechslung mal fernsehen, was er wollte, und sich vielleicht sogar einmal aber Dudleys Computer hermachen).**

Ginny schnaubte. „Dachte er wirklich, dass das funktioniert?" Schulterzucken von Hermione, während sie irritiert sah, dass James schon wieder auf sein Fragenpergament kritzelte.

**Tante Petunia schaute, als hätte sie soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen. »Und wenn wir zurückkommen, liegt das Haus in Trümmern? «. raunzte sie. »Ich werde das Haus schon nicht in die Luft Jagen«, sagte Harry, aber sie hörten ihm nicht zu.**

Grinsend sah Sirius sich im Raum um. _'Oh nein.'_

„Nein, Mr. Black, Sie werden nicht das Haus dieser Muggle in die Luft jagen, Nein."

„Aber die hätten es doch..."

„Habe ich Sie um Ihre Meinung gebeten?"

**»Ich denke, wir könnten ihn in den Zoo mitnehmen«, sagte Tante Petunia langsam, »... und ihn im Wagen lassen ...«**

„Er ist doch kein Hund!" Sirius sah seinen besten Freund empört an als wolle er fragen, ob das denn was schlechtes wäre, kassierte dafür aber nur einen warnenden Blick von James.

**»Der Wagen ist neu, kommt nicht in Frage, dass er alleine drinbleibt ...«**

„Und der Wagen ist natürlich wichtiger als der Junge, natürlich..." Severus behielt die ganze Zeit einen nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch innerlich war er in Aufruhr. _'Der Junge scheint es fast so getroffen zu haben wie ich...Nicht einmal die Brut Potters hat so etwas verdient.'_

**Dudley begann laut zu weinen. Er weinte zwar nicht wirklich, seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr wirklich geweint, aber er wusste, wenn er eine Schnute zog und jammerte, würde ihm**

**seine Mutter alles geben, was er wollte.**

„Und das ist der Grund, warum aus ihm ein völlig verzogener Jugendlicher wird und ein schrecklicher Erwachsener, falls er dieses Alter überhaupt erreicht."

Hermione verzog keine Miene als sie das sagte, sodass alle für einen Moment irritiert waren.

„Das...steht da nicht...wirklich, oder?" Sirius sah leicht unsicher aus, doch in diesem Moment konnte die junge Frau das Grinsen nicht mehr abhalten.

„Was denkst du denn?"

**»Mein kleiner Duddybums, weine nicht, Mummy verdirbt dir den Geburtstag nicht!« »Ich ... will ... nicht ... dass er ... m-m-mitkommt!«, schrie**

**Dudley zwischen den markerschütterndem falschen Schluchzern.**

„Ok, das ist absolut peinlich. Ich mein, woher nimmt sie ihre Spitznamen denn bitte?" Ginny musste sichtbar an sich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen.

_'Was für ein Kind'_ Die Professoren konnten sich bildlich ausmalen, was so ein Kind in Hogwarts anrichten könnte.

**»Er macht immer alles k-k-aputt!« Durch die Arme seiner Mutter hindurch warf er Harry ein gehässiges Grinsen zu.**

„Der ist ja schlimmer als Regulus, der heult nur, aber reitet wenigstens keinen anderen mit rein."

„Nur weil du deine Familie mit Füßen trittst, tut das nicht jeder von uns." Narcissa funkelte ihn böse an.

**In diesem Augenblick läutete es an der Tür - »Ach du liebes bisschen, da sind sie«, rief Tante Petunia hellauf entsetzt – und schon marschierte Dudleys bester Freund, Piers Polkiss, in Begleitung seiner Mutter herein.**

Wieder brachen die Gryffindorjungen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wo hatten diese Eltern denn alle nur die Namen her.

**Piers war ein magerer Junge mit einem Gesicht wie ein Ratte. Meist war es Piers, der den anderen Kindern die Arme auf dem Rücken festhielt, während Dudley auf sie einschlug.**

„Also wirklich, dass ist ja mies, das mit einer Ratte zu vergleichen" Wieder wurden Sirius seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. _'Ich muss dran denken, nicht solche Andeutungen zu machen, verdammt.'_

**Sofort hörte Dudley auf mit seinem falschen Weinen.**

„Ok, ernst gemeinte Frage" James sah die beiden Zeitreisenden an „Ist Harry ein anständiger Mensch geworden und wie zum Teufel hat er das geschafft?"

Während Ginny einen Blick hatte, teils traurig, teils in Erinnerungen schwelgend, lächelte Hermione nur leicht. „Harry ist einer der freundlichsten, hilfsbereitesten Menschen, die du finden kannst. Er weiß sich zumindest nicht schlechter zu benehmen als der gewöhnliche Teenager und er ist meistens auch recht höflich."

James sah tatsächlich erleichtert aus, ebenso Lily.

**Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry, der sein Glück noch nicht fassen konnte, zusammen mit Piers und Dudley hinten im Wagen, auf dem Weg zum ersten Zoobesuch seines Lebens.**

„Aber warum...Vergesst es...die Dursleys..."

Remus war tatsächlich irritiert. Nach seinem Unfall wollten zuerst seine Eltern auch nirgendwo mehr mit ihm hingehen, aber hatten dann doch gemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht einsperren konnten und wollten.

Schließlich waren sie mit ihm wieder unterwegs gewesen und das erste, was er nach seinem Unfall besuchen durfte, war ein Muggle-Zoo gewesen.

Bis heute erinnerte er sich an die unbändige Freude, die er gespürt hatte.

_'Wie kann man einem Kind alles vorenthalten'_

Moony heulte in seinem Geist bereits vor Wut, von Trauer und Leid seiner Freunde aufgebracht. _'Niemand tut dem Rudel weh.'_

**Onkel und Tante war einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen, doch bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte Onkel Vernon Harry beiseite genommen.**

**»Ich warne dich«, hatte er gesagt und war mit seinem großen purpurroten Gesicht dem Harrys ganz nahe gekommen,**

„Er hat aber auch eine Art, Dinge zu beschreiben, oder?" Hermione grinste kurz, doch Ginny antwortete nur „Warte ab, bis du die erste Beschreibung abkriegst."

**»ich warne dich Jetzt, Junge - irgendwelche krummen Dinger, auch nur eine Kleinigkeit - und du bleibst von heute bis Weihnachten im Schrank.«**

Bevor ein Sturm der Empörung wieder losbrechen konnte, beeilte sich die Vorleserin mit der nächsten Zeile.

**»Ich mach überhaupt nichts«, sagte Harry, »ehrlich ...« Doch Onkel Vernon glaubte ihm nicht. Nie glaubte ihm Jemand.**

Hermione schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Das war ein Glaube, der ihn bis in die Schule verfolgt hatte.

Und selbst wenn sie zu Professoren mit Problemen gegangen waren, wurde ihnen meist nicht weiter zugehört, obwohl es Harry schon echte Überwindung kostete, überhaupt einen Lehrer um Hilfe zu bitten.

* * *

><p>Danke fürs Lesen und wie immer, über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.<p>

Wie oben bereits gesagt, mit dem nächsten Kapitel kommt dann die zweite Hälfte, wird auch nahtlos hier ansetzen, also keine Sorge.

Bis dahin

Euer Twilight Jackal


End file.
